The Flower Of Camelot
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Merlin, maidservant to King Arthur of Camelot, is a mystery to everyone around her. Even her friends among the knights don't know everything about her. Just goes to show you learn something new every day. Series of One and Two Shots. Fem! Merlin.
1. Scars

**Author's Notes: So this notion took hold of my brain, once again because of a planned cosplay. Fem! Merlin is also just a ton of fun to write but I have yet to do anything that could really be coined 'main universe' Fem! Merlin. So… Here it is. A series of One shots, maybe a few two shots about Fem! Merlin and her relationship with Arthur and the Knights. Also there will be at least two different ships here.**

Scars

Gwaine was watching Merlin trying to get a crossbow down when her tunic rode up as she reached up. He grinned, Merlin was one of the most attractive women he'd ever met. Her dark hair cut unusually short, her bright blue eyes with sparkling flecks of gold that glinted whenever the light caught her eyes. Her skin was clear and pale as the full moon, her lips full and always cherry red. He could appreciate beauty when he saw it and he saw it in Merlin but not just her body, her mind was even more beautiful. She was intelligent and sassy and took nothing from anyone. She was his first friend, and he knew he was falling for her but he didn't want to do anything about it. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. But as her tunic rode up he couldn't help but glance at her back. His eyes widened.

"Merlin! What the hell?" Merlin turned looking at him questioningly. He marched over to her spun her around and pulled the edge of her tunic back up to where it had been moments before, revealing an ugly scar about the length of his palm and two fingers wide. Merlin squeaked and batted his hands away from her shirt. The two of them were alone in the armory so no one saw this rather unknightly act on Gwaine's part. Merlin's beautiful eyes were guarded, as if a wall had sprung up behind their blue depths. A wall of secrets that Gwaine could tell had been there for years. He'd only seen it a few times before, like when Merlin had made up excuses for being missing for several days at a time. But he had always assumed she was running off to have a bit of fun, she didn't have much working for Prince Prat that was for sure. But the scar on her back spoke of other adventures that he had no clue had even happened. Merlin cleared her throat.

"It's a scar Gwaine. They happen." She tried to walk away but Gwaine gently grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him the wall still firmly in place. It looked wrong in those normally shining bright innocent eyes, it looked dark.

"How did it happen? I've never seen a scar like that. I know scars it has to be a few years old." Merlin sighed.

"It's from a sting ok." Gwaine's eyes widened.

"A sting! Merlin it's longer than my hand! There's nothing I've ever seen that could give you a sting like that and leave you alive." Merlin rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free. She straightened her tunic and brushed off her brown skirt glaring at Gwaine the whole time.

"I'm stronger than I look Gwaine. I have to go, I have chores to do." With that she flounced out of the armory. Gwaine stared after her for a minute before his brain caught up to the rest of him and he rushed off after her. But by the time he started looking she was long gone. It wasn't until then that Gwaine understood what Arthur meant when he said his maidservant was impossible to find when she didn't want to be found. No one could find her that day after their little conversation and as the knights all gathered for dinner together Gwaine couldn't help but bring it up.

"Has anyone seen Merlin?" Lancelot looked up from his plate almost immediately, looking slightly suspicious and worried. Leon shook his head.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen her all day. She's normally running around after Arthur, poor girl has to put up with him all day. I don't blame her for skiving off for the day." The rest of the knights nodded sympathetically. Gwaine wasn't to be deterred though.

"Odd question but keep with me. Is there a creature that lives near Camelot, within let's say five leagues, that has a sting longer than my palm and about as wide as two fingers held together?" The other knights raised eyebrows at the roughish man but he just took a bite of his food and waited for them to answer. Leon cleared his throat lightly and answered.

"By that description I'd say that you were looking for a serket. Nasty bugs, live in the Darkling Woods. Come out to hunt at night. Most who see them don't survive. I only know of one person who was stung in the last, oh fifteen years who survived." Gwaine raised an eyebrow, he had an idea about who that person was but he had to know for sure if he was right.

"And who would that be?" Leon's eyebrow had taken on a very Giaus like position on his face as he answered.

"I think you already know the answer to that if you're asking but I'll humor you. It was Merlin." Lancelot choked slightly and Percival smacked him between his shoulders to help him breathe. Elyan raised an eyebrow but it was Leon's turn to ask questions.

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Gwaine sighed and told his fellow knights of the round table the truth about what he'd seen that morning. Leon nodded.

"That's right none of you were around at the time. It was almost three years ago now. Merlin disappeared for a few days, not that that's wholly unusual but when she showed back up she had this thing lodged in her back. Gwen found her bleeding on the stairs to Giaus's chambers the next morning. Giaus removed three inches worth of sting from her back. It was a miracle it didn't kill her, but the bigger miracle was that she'd managed to run into a serket too young to produce poison, which according to Giaus is about one in a million. She showed back up right before an army of the dead attacked while Camelot was under siege so there wasn't a lot of time to think about it." Leon munched on an apple thinking about the past for a moment. Lancelot looked stunned, as did many of the others around the table. Gwaine grinned slightly.

"And I'm betting Merlin took up arms beside the knights, like she always does, propriety be damned." Lancelot grinned at that and Leon nodded.

"Wound be damned too, she got reinjured during the fight, couldn't work for a week, Arthur wouldn't stop complaining." Lancelot nodded looking contemplative. Gwaine elbowed him in the side.

"Well! You look like you've got something to say Lance." Lancelot glared at the unwanted nickname. He shrugged.

"It makes you wonder what other battle scars Merlin's got that we don't know about." The rest of the knights nodded contemplating the slim pale woman they had all come to care deeply about over the last few years.


	2. Song Of Remembrance

**Author's Note: So these little snippets won't leave me alone. I am still laid up from my recent surgery but my brain won't shut up. So here's more… I own nothing.**

Song Of Remembrance

Lancelot was on patrol when he heard it. If he hadn't been paying attention at the time the noise would have passed him by. He paused, motioning the rest of the patrol on ahead with a wave of his hand. He spotted the figure in the darkness and ducked down behind a pile of firewood holding his breath until he heard light quick footsteps make their way past him. He waited a moment before he followed the figure. Whoever it was she was female and moved like the shadows that surrounded her. His first thought leapt to Morgana but she wouldn't be moving away from the citadel surely. He made the split second decision to stay silent and follow.

A few minutes later he was glad he had made that decision as whoever it was slipped into one of the siege tunnels under the main guard house. How they even knew it was there was a mystery in and of itself but Lancelot couldn't worry about that now. He had lost sight of the girl for a moment as the tunnel diverged into two and he paused listening. A golden glow came from the tunnel to his left and soft singing met his ears. He lowered his sword, he knew that voice.

_"__I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." _ He followed the low singing to an alcove in the tunnels that he hadn't known about. There were candles lining the walls that looked like they had almost never been used but they glowed with light now as the singing continued.

_"__Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_ It was then he spotted her. Merlin sat with her back to him watching the glow of the candle flames as they hovered above their candles making fantastic shapes in the air. He stayed back watching his friend carefully. He had never seen her look so openly sad before. She always hid it so well. But now she looked like she was about to cry as she continued singing. He'd never known she could sing like that. It was the saddest most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

_"__Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music is gone." _Tears slipped out of her eyes as they glowed gold once more returning the candle flames to the wicks. She curled into a ball sobbing into her blue neckerchief. Lancelot could feel his heart breaking. He took a step forward and accidently bumped his sheath against the stone wall. Merlin jumped and looked around guiltily. She spotted Lancelot and breathed a sigh of relief that turned into a hiccup about halfway through.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" Her voice broke. She tried to keep it from breaking but she couldn't. Lancelot knelt down next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I saw you sneaking off through the dark and thought we had an intruder. But it was just you, are you alright?" She tried to nod but it broke into a sob halfway through. She ended up shaking her head violently tears streaming down her face. He pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his armor for a while before she got up the nerve to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this." Lancelot gave her a halfhearted glare.

"Merlin, you are not a bother! You look like you need someone to talk to. You know you can tell me what's wrong Merlin. I won't judge you, I promise you that. I wouldn't judge you for anything." Merlin nodded, tears still making their way down her face.

"His name was Frey. He was a druid who was cursed to kill every night, he couldn't control it. A bounty hunter caught him and brought him to Camelot to sell him to Uther. I saw him in this cage and I couldn't just stand by, cause I couldn't help but think how many times that had almost been me. So I broke him out and hid him down here. We fell in love. He could control himself around me, when he turned into the monster the witch cursed him to be, he didn't have to kill when I was around. We were going to run away together. Live in a cottage by a lake with wildflowers everywhere. But he didn't want to take me away from my life here so he tried to run, but one of the patrols caught him and Arthur… Arthur struck the mortal blow before I could get there. There was nothing I could do." She sobbed into his armor again and he stroked her short slightly curly hair. He felt tears prick his eyes at her story, she had lost so much for Arthur for Camelot and felt she was in the way when she came down to this abandoned place to mourn her lost love, her first love. But apparently she wasn't finished with her story yet.

"When I found him he was dying. I managed to get him out of Camelot, to this lake I'd been to once before. He died in my arms. I set him on a boat and burned it." Fresh waves of tears rolled down her cheeks and Lancelot held her a little closer. She was his best friend and he was almost certain she had never told anyone about this loss before.

"It was four years ago today." He was astonished, four years holding this in, keeping this to herself. Being alone in a group of friends, it couldn't have been easy.

"I'm so sorry Merlin. I can't even imagine what you've been through, but you should never think of yourself as a bother because of this. You are the strongest person I know, living with this all these years, alone, you disserve so much better than that. You aren't alone anymore. You've got us. I know the others don't know and I doubt that's going to change any time soon but you can always talk to me, whenever you need to. I'm here for you." Merlin nodded into his shoulder and kept on crying.

They were there for another good half an hour until she cried herself to sleep. He blew out the candles and gently picked her up. As he did a single red rosebud slid from between her fingers and slipped to the floor of the tunnel. Lancelot gathered his friend up in his arms and carefully made his way to Giaus's chambers. The old man was awake and worrying as he normally did when Merlin disappeared. His worry doubled when Lancelot came in carrying her.

"She's alright, just asleep. Help me get her up to her room and I'll explain." Giaus nodded and opened the door for him. He lay Merlin down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her before he and Giaus went to talk in the other room. Lancelot explained to Giaus what had happened and his eyes widened in surprise confirming to Lancelot that he had indeed been the first living soul who knew of Merlin's lost love.

The next morning it was as if nothing had happened but when she thought no one was listening Lancelot heard her humming the same song she had been singing the night before. He smiled at her and she grinned sadly back nodding her thanks.


	3. Bandits

**Author's Note: I'm glad so many people are following this thing, I would be eternally grateful if someone would review it. I know Warlock is traditionally male. This one contains BAMF Merlin, cause she's fun. I own nothing.**

Bandits

"Drop your weapons or the girl gets it!" The knights all froze and turned slowly towards the source of the gruff voice. A tall scared man with more eyebrows than hair stood there holding Merlin around the shoulders with one arm. His other hand held a wickedly sharp dagger up to her throat. Her bright blue eyes weren't as frightened as they should have been at the prospect of having her throat slit, in fact they seemed more apologetic than anything as the knights slowly dropped their weapons, none of them wanting to see their friend with a dagger sticking out of her neck. Arthur was swearing to himself, he should have known better than to bring Merlin along on this mission to hunt down dangerous bandits near the northern border. But now that he thought about it this was the first time something like this had happened.

Merlin was furious, mostly with herself. She had been so busy protecting Arthur from behind a tree with her magic she hadn't noticed the bandit leader sneak up behind her. And wasn't it just her luck they had run across a bandit who carried a pure silver dagger. Silver was magic's bane so as long as that dagger was in contact with her bare skin she could not rely on her only real tool to save herself. But she couldn't let these bandits win because of her, she would never hear the end of the damsel in distress jokes and she heard enough of those from Arthur as it was. She needed to do something. Her eyes met Lancelot's for an instant and she got an idea.

Lancelot could see the plan brewing behind Merlin's eyes, why she hadn't used magic to escape was a mystery but he couldn't exactly ask her about it at the moment as one of the bandits moved forward to collect their dropped weapons. Gwaine was practically snarling and Arthur looked about ready to explode with a mix of worry and anger. Merlin's eyes caught Lancelot's again he could practically hear her in his mind.

_Be ready._ He almost flinched. He had heard her in his mind. That was new. He'd have to ask her about that later but right now he could see her waiting for a response. He nodded slowly in her direction and she made her move.

Arthur felt his heart jump into his throat as Merlin stomped down hard on her captor's foot before smashing her head back into his nose with a crack. He stumbled back and she pulled his sword from sheath and drove it into him as Lancelot dove for his weapon and the battle resumed. Arthur just managed to grab his sword as one of the bandits took a swing at him but was pared by none other than Merlin herself looking angrier than he'd seen her in quite some time. The rest of the battle was rather short, with their leader slain the bandits were in disarray. Once the last one had been taken down Arthur turned towards his maidservant only to find her in the middle of a crowd of knights. He sighed and pushed his way to the center of his knights all of whom were worrying over the young woman.

"Merlin, what was that back there? That was some pretty quick thinking, something you aren't generally good at." Merlin glared at Arthur carelessly dropping the bandit's sword. She rubbed her neck a little and Lancelot spotted the drops of red there. He pushed forward and put a hand under her chin so he could see her neck better under her scarf. There were a few drops of blood but nothing life threatening.

"It's just skin deep Lancelot, I'll be fine. Also I do know a few things about defending myself. I grew up an only child, worse an only girl. I had to learn some things about self defense." The air darkened slightly at that but Merlin kept talking.

"But that particular move you can thank Lancelot for. He taught me how to do that." That was actually partially true. Lancelot had taken to trying to teach the young warlock how to defend herself without magic to varying degrees of success. Apparently she worked better under pressure. Gwaine turned and clapped Lancelot on the shoulder.

"Good work Lance! Can't have Merlin getting herself killed now can we. Who would help me annoy Princess?" Merlin laughed as she and Leon went to retrieve the horses from where they had run off to. Lancelot shook his head at the maidservant as she disappeared into the trees.


	4. Girls Day

**Author's Note: Ok so this one is with Gwen. She's not Queen yet but Arthur is courting her so they are basically engaged. This one is gonna be a little short and cute. **

Girls Day

Arthur was furious, for about the sixth time this month Merlin was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her since that morning when she had brought Arthur his breakfast. She had seemed a little down but he hadn't thought anything of it. The strange thing was that no one could seem to find Gwen either. If it was just Merlin he wouldn't be so worried, she did this a lot but Gwen never vanished mysteriously. That was what kept him searching, sending the knights looking for the two girls because he was worried about Gwen. Merlin, he would grudgingly admit, could take care of herself. It wasn't until Elyan came strolling up to him in the late afternoon that he got word of his wayward maidservant and missing lady love.

Elyan escorted Arthur down to the marketplace where the rest of the knights were hiding behind a fruit vendors stand. The woman working the stand looked perplexed but was too busy flirting with Gwaine over the apples to care what the rest of the knights were doing. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his most trusted knights, lurking in the lower town, out of armor. Leon gestured around the corner. Arthur peeked around the corner and spotted what the knights were keeping an eye on.

Merlin was giggling as Gwen draped a sheer pink cloth around her head looking ridiculous but somehow still pretty. Gwen laughed and put the cloth back on the stand as the woman selling the trinkets motioned the two women to another part of the stand apparently having as much fun as they were. Merlin had her worn out bag slung around her shoulder and wore her usual red tunic, brown skirt, brown corset, and blue scarf. The clothes were worn and old and Gwen seemed to have noticed as she picked out a new scarf in a deeper blue while Merlin was busy looking over practical things like new bags. Arthur turned back to his knights with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Gwaine raised an eyebrow and munched on an apple.

"The ladies are taking a day to themselves. It happens, it's rare but it happens." Arthur glared at the roughish knight who grinned the grin he was rapidly becoming famous for around Camelot. Elyan raised a placating hand.

"I got this." He walked out from behind the stand and headed over to where Gwen was talking to the woman behind the stand.

"Brave man. Very brave." Gwaine said serious faced before taking another large bite of his apple. Lancelot chuckled and Leon and Percival grinned. Arthur just shook his head. He glanced around the corner to see Elyan retreating from Gwen's glare at the same speed they usually fled from Morgana at. He caught Gwen's eye and ducked back behind the stand.

"Might I suggest a hasty retreat to discuss tactics, sire?" Leon asked dead serious. Gwaine and Lancelot were practically falling over with laughter. Arthur nodded as Elyan came running around the corner at top speed. They followed him back to the citadel attempting to look nonchalant. Luckily for them the people of Camelot were used to much stranger things happening and didn't think anything of their most trusted warriors having a bit of fun. They were quite glad to see it really, everyone needed a little bit of fun. They caught their breath in the throne room and looked around at each other before bursting out laughing. Even Arthur couldn't resist chuckling at their antics, running in broad daylight from a maidservant and the future queen. Leon flopped down in a chair and looked over at Elyan.

"So, what were the ladies up to?" At this Elyan sobered slightly.

"Gwen said she saw Merlin looking sad this morning so she went to ask Giaus what was wrong. He apparently told her that Merlin didn't want anyone to know but it's her birthday." The room went deadly quiet. All eyes swiveled to Arthur. With the exception of Leon, who wasn't all that close to Merlin, he was the only one of them who had actually been around Merlin long enough to know when her birthday was. Arthur looked insanely guilty.

"Wow. That is cold Princess. You don't even give her a day off on her birthday, that is just cold." Gwaine glared at Arthur. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. The knights of Camelot jumped violently reaching for weapons only to turn and find Giaus raising a condescending eyebrow at them.

"From what I overheard you have discovered that this is a rather special day for Merlin. I came to inform Arthur that Merlin will be unavailable for work as she has been, to put it in Gwen's words, borrowed without permission." Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot laughed. Arthur nodded thoughtfully.

"That's fine Giaus, and if you'll let her know she has the rest of the week off. Call it an apology for forgetting." Giaus smiled slightly and nodded. Gwaine grabbed Lancelot and Elyan by the shoulders and steered them towards the door.

"Come on! We are going to get Merlin something nice for her birthday! We'll sneak it into her room while she and Gwen are out doing whatever it is ladies do on their day off!" Percival followed the trio of knights out of the throne room leaving Leon and Arthur behind without a word. Leon bowed to Arthur before following his fellow knights. Giaus raised an eyebrow at Arthur who sighed.

Later that day Merlin and Gwen headed back towards the citadel laughing and joking like they used to. Before Morgana had left them for the darkness in her heart, before the round table had been founded, before Gwen had become a lady of the court. Gwen had finally worked up the nerve to ask Merlin a question she had been thinking about all day.

"Why didn't you want anyone to know about today?" Merlin shrugged and thought about it for a minute.

"Well with everything that's been going on lately I didn't want everyone making a big fuss. They have enough to deal with without adding me to that mix." Gwen rolled her eyes. Merlin was always like that, always putting everyone else first. Gwen opened the door to the physician's quarters and grinned to herself.

All five knights froze as the door opened and Merlin and Gwen walked in, much earlier than they had been expecting. Gwen was grinning at them, looking approving and proud as Merlin tilted her head in an unspoken question. Leon was the one who saved them from their embarrassment.

"We were looking for Giaus, have you seen him?" Merlin shook her head and the knights all quickly filed out of the room. They raced away and Gwen rolled her eyes at them as they once again retreated. Merlin glanced at the door to her room which was slightly ajar. She paled slightly but recovered before Gwen could ask what was wrong. She grinned and shook her head.

"You know the more time I spend around them the less I understand them." Gwen laughed at Merlin's pronouncement as the slightly taller girl headed up the stairs to her room. Merlin opened her door and gasped. Gwen grinned and headed up the stairs after her. Laid out on her surprisingly made bed was a new dress, deep red with gold trimming and a note laid out on the table next to it.

_Happy Birthday Merlin. Thank you for all you do, The Knights of the Round Table. _The dress was very nice, something that any lady of the court would wear and Merlin frowned lightly down at it. Gwen put a hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" Merlin shook her head.

"I can't accept this, it's too much." Gwen glanced up at Merlin's face and saw tears building in her eyes. Gwen hugged her friend.

"Merlin! Merlin, you deserve this. You deserve to be happy, you do so much for everyone around you, let us treat you for once." Merlin sniffled slightly and nodded lightly though Gwen could still see the reluctance in her eyes.

"Besides the knights have run off to who knows where, you can't stop them now. The gift has been given and they aren't going to let you give it back. They're stubborn like that. I think they learned it from you." Merlin laughed and Gwen pulled out the scarf she had bought earlier that day.

"I noticed yours is getting pretty worn through so I got you a new one." Merlin turned to her and grinned as Gwen handed her the scarf.

"It's perfect Gwen! You are the best friend I could have asked for, you know that right?" Gwen grinned a brilliant grin and stepped into the main physician's quarters.

"Try on your new dress! I want to see how amazing you look in it." Merlin grinned and closed her door. At that same moment the door to the physician's quarters opened and Arthur stepped into the room. He looked a bit self conscious and was holding a wrapped package. Gwen smiled at him, he would have waited until everyone else had gone off to leave Merlin her birthday present. He paused in the door when he spotted Gwen.

"Um Gwenivere. I was… Ummm…" Gwen laughed.

"Merlin should be down in a few minutes. She's just trying on her birthday present from the knights." Arthur raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak when the door to Merlin's room opened almost nervously. Arthur looked up and was astounded by who stood in the door to Merlin's room. It was clearly Merlin but it didn't look like her. She had the same short messy hair, the same chiseled features the same bright eyes. It was everything from the neck down that didn't look familiar. Merlin's regular clothing was always very reserved and a little too big for her but this dress, Camelot red Arthur noted, fit her like a glove. She looked stunning, he would normally never admit that his maidservant was pretty but right now her looks rivaled that of the most stunning princess to have ever visited Camelot's halls. The only person he could think of who would look better in that dress was Gwen. Merlin paused and blushed a deep red that matched the dress perfectly.

"Oh Merlin you look stunning! That is such a good color on you!" Gwen gushed and Merlin looked about ready to shut the door and never come out again. Arthur nodded.

"You do look nice Merlin, much better than normal." Merlin rolled her eyes at Arthur as Gwen kept up her stream of compliments. Arthur set down his package and made his way to the door.

"Have you seen Giaus Merlin?" Merlin shook her head and frowned.

"Why is everyone looking for Giaus? Is something wrong?" Arthur shook his head.

"No I just wanted to know if he's told you that you've the rest of the week off?" Merlin almost fell down the stairs.

"What?" Arthur nodded.

"Happy birthday Merlin." Merlin rolled her eyes as Arthur disappeared down the hall.


	5. Sacrifices

**Author's Note: So I was watching YouTube clips of the scene where Lancelot sacrifices himself to close the veil and I got to thinking. This is what came into my brain. I own nothing.**

Sacrifices

"It was not I who created this horror, why should it be I who stops it?" Merlin couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Because innocent people are dying!" The old crone nodded eyes seeming to pierce right to the soul.

"Indeed." Then she laughed long and loud. Merlin felt her stomach turn. Gwaine lunged forward with a cry of rage and the crone raised her staff sending him flying backwards to land unconscious on the cold stones. Merlin was ashamed that she was slightly relieved the he was down for the count. It made what she was going to do a lot easier.

"Is this the best you can do?" It wasn't clear to Merlin if the crone was speaking to her or Arthur. She knew that Merlin was Emrys after all. Arthur was shaking slightly but only Merlin could tell.

"I know what you want." The crone raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" Arthur nodded. The crone remained skeptical.

"And are you willing to let me have it?" Arthur stood firm, the shaking had stopped.

"I am prepared to pay whatever price is necessary." The crone smiled and beckoned him forwards. Merlin couldn't stand by and let this happen. Arthur was walking towards the crone. Merlin stepped forward and whispered a spell that sent Arthur flying much the same way Gwaine had. He was unconscious before he landed. Merlin looked up from Arthur's still, but breathing form to the crone who glared at her. Merlin stepped around Lancelot who stood by watching the proceeding determination in his eyes. Merlin knew what he was planning, he was going to try and walk through that veil himself but Merlin wasn't going to let him. She'd known what he had been planning since the night before when they had spoken in hushed whispers. Her eyes glowed gold and as he tried to step forward he found his feet glued to the spot. His eyes widened.

"Merlin!" Merlin looked back at him sadness in her eyes but there was no fear there.

"So Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all?" Merlin shook her head, she had no plans to fight today, only a plan to die. She walked up to the stone alter as the crone advanced slowly.

"No, that's not why I'm here." The crone tilted her head to one side in thought then smiled slightly.

"No I can see it in your eyes. You would give yourself to the spirits to save your prince." Merlin nodded. Her voice didn't shake as she answered calmly.

"It is my destiny." The crone stepped around the dais to come face to face with Merlin who stood firm.

"Perhaps but your time among men is not over yet, even if you want it to be. But there is another way. You are powerful enough that a blood sacrifice from you would appease the spirits and close the veil. You will endure pain like you have never known but the reprieve of death will not be granted you. Are you still willing to make this sacrifice for you prince?" Merlin did not hesitate.

"I would sacrifice everything for him, for the people I love." The crone nodded and moved forward in one swift movement driving a dagger hilt deep into Merlin's slim torso. Merlin's scream split the sky as lightning forked from the clear sky but Merlin pushed the magic that was trying to help her away. This had to happen. The crone pulled a large golden goblet from somewhere in the folds of her robe and yanked the knife out of Merlin without mercy but she bit back her cries of pain as the goblet was pressed just beneath the wound. Merlin felt her spell on Lancelot slip and break as pain rapidly became her only reality.

Lancelot stumbled as he suddenly found himself able to move again. Merlin was sinking slowly to her knees in front of the old crone gasping for air. Lancelot was about to race forwards and put a stop to this when the crone spoke, still holding a golden chalice to Merlin's gushing wound.

"You must not interfere. The ritual has already begun, if you disturb it she will die and the rip between worlds will grow and consume this word in darkness and death." Lancelot froze, frustration and tears on his face. Arthur groaned and sat up. He froze when he saw what was happening and shot to his feet with a desperate cry.

"Merlin! No!" The only sound from the kneeling still bleeding brunette was a whimper of pain. Arthur lunged forward and Lancelot caught him around the shoulders and held him back with some difficulty.

"What are you doing!? It was supposed to be me!" The crone smiled lightly as the blood finally filled the chalice to the rim. She carefully stood letting go of Merlin's shoulder as she did pressing a hand to Merlin's bleeding wound. Merlin cried out in pain and as the crone turned back to the rip Merlin slumped to the ground. The crone turned fully to face the rip between worlds and threw the blood from the chalice into the rip. Screams echoed from the rip but they were all by drowned by Merlin's scream of pure pain and terror. She writhed on the ground as if in unimaginable amounts of pain. Tears were flowing down Arthur's face and Gwaine had regained consciousness, startled awake by the screams that filled the night air. The screams from the rip increased and suddenly it faded from existence. The screams died almost immediately and Merlin went frighteningly limp. The crone cackled and vanished.

The instant she was gone all three knights rushed forward. Arthur got there first, tears still steaming freely down his face. He ripped his cloak off and tried to stop the bleeding, she was still bleeding. There was so much blood. Gwaine was staring, shocked tears starting to build in his eyes. They couldn't lose Merlin now, not after just having her make a miraculous recovery after being attacked by that spirit. Lancelot helped Arthur fold the cape into a more manageable square and helped him keep pressure on the deep wound the rested in the center of Merlin's torso right under her ribcage. Her brown corset was stained almost black with blood. All Lancelot could think was that Merlin was the most reckless, honorable, noble, kind person he had ever met and there was no way that he, or any of the others were going to let her die like this, bleeding out on the cold stones of a ruined temple on the isle of the blessed.


	6. Sacrifices Part 2

**Author's Note: This was requested, which makes me happy. I own nothing.**

Sacrifices Part 2

The rest of the knights came running when the screaming started. Leon knew that scream from various adventures he had been on with the prince and his maidservant. But honestly he'd first heard that scream in Camelot. He'd run to see what was wrong, as any good knight should. He'd found Merlin standing on a chair looking down at the snake that was looking up at her ready to strike. He'd swooped in and sliced the snake in two but she could never explain how the snake had come to be in Arthur's chambers. But that scream was worse now, more pain and fear in it than in any scream he'd ever heard including the screams of the people Uther had burned alive. The second that scream sounded the knights were on their feet racing into the temple.

Elyan hadn't stayed around his sister for very long when they were young before he left to try and find better prospects than those that lay in Camelot but in the short time he'd known Merlin she had reminded him quite a lot of Gwen. They were both slightly clumsy though Gwen had outgrown that. They both had a tendency to babble quite a bit and both were fiercely loyal. Merlin was also stupidly brave. All of the knights had seen her push Arthur aside and practically leap into that dark spirit to save Arthur. He had grown fond of her as he was of his own real sister. Now she was screaming as if she was dying and as they raced into the temple the screaming cut off abruptly, decisively. They ran faster, Arthur's orders to stay outside be damned.

Percival respected Merlin, he admired her if he was honest. She was a tiny slip of a thing, but what she lacked in size and strength she made up for with her massive personality, her unshakable loyalty, and her courage. She was less than half his size but he had seen her face up against impossible odds and make it out the other side still grinning that goofy grin. But as they entered the large ruined chamber that had once been the main hall of this once great temple he saw that amazing woman laying as though dead on the cold stones of the floor surrounded by the Prince, Lancelot and Gwaine. Gwaine was sitting with her head in his lap stroking the hair out of her face. Lancelot was ripping up what appeared to be Arthur's cloak or at least most of it. Arthur held the rest of it to Merlin's torso. The girl was pale as a ghost and from this distance they couldn't tell if she was breathing. They raced over to the group and dropped down next to their prince and fellow knights. Leon was the first to speak.

"What happened!?" Arthur shook his head still pressing the cloak into what had to be a wound. Lancelot spoke still tearing cloth.

"She closed the rip." Leon frowned, they had all come on this quest knowing that one of them wasn't going to be walking away but he knew Arthur had planned to be the one to sacrifice himself.

"But didn't it need to be a life sacrificed to close the rip?" Leon asked as Elyan and Percival watched Arthur's attempts to stop the bleeding. Arthur spoke, sounding broken.

"That's what we thought too. But when I offered to sacrifice myself to close the rip the crone knocked me out. I woke up to her collecting Merlin's blood in a golden chalice. When she was done she threw the blood into the rip and Merlin started screaming and writhing on the ground…" His voice broke and fresh tears streamed down his face. Gwaine was crying as well trying to hide it as he wiped his nose on his chainmail sleeve. He kept running his fingers through her hair as if this would somehow wake her up. Percival gently placed a hand on her forehead.

"She's freezing." The look of worry grew in all their eyes. Percival stood and pulled Elyan to his feet.

"We are going to go gather firewood, we need to keep her warm." Lancelot nodded as Arthur kept staring at the covered wound, his hand pressing down on the cloak firmly but gently in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Lancelot placed a hand on Arthur's. Arthur looked up at him tears still in his eyes.

"We need to bandage her wound before we can do anything else. Here hand me your dagger." Arthur handed over the dagger he carried in a small sheath around his waist opposite his sword. Lancelot took the dagger and cut away Merlin's shirt starting at the hole the crone's dagger had created. He knew that removing her shirt would make this whole process a lot easier but he refused to do that to Merlin, she had just tried to sacrifice everything for them, the least they could do was leave her her dignity. He finished cutting her corset and shirt only to find a third layer of fabric. He almost growled aloud.

"Exactly how many layers does she wear?" Gwaine laughed wetly. Lancelot blushed slightly, he hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud. Arthur stared as bottom of the once white now red stained under corset was gently peeled away revealing the dark wound in porcelain skin. Lancelot grimaced, the wound was deep but had blessedly stopped bleeding and Merlin was still breathing, though it was uneven as if she was still in pain despite her unconsciousness. Lancelot had heard what the crone had said to her about her time among men not being finished and he was holding to that. It was the only reason he was still calm about all of this. He would be having a discussion with Merlin later about her tendency to be way too self sacrificing, she had lost too much already for her to die like this. He had Gwaine sit her up so they could wrap the bandages around the wound. Her bare skin was freezing cold. Percival and Elyan came back with piles of wood in each of their arms. Elyan set about making a fire while Percival stood by looking worried. Once they were finished binding her wound Arthur picked her up very gently and carried her closer to the fire. Leon pulled his Camelot red cloak off and handed it over to Arthur who very carefully and methodically wrapped it around Merlin's limp form so that she was cocooned in the cloak as if it were a blanket. He gently laid her down with her head in his lap and stared down at his gloves. They were stained with Merlin's blood. He pulled them off and tossed them into the fire.

He couldn't stand the site of all that blood. Merlin was his friend, not that he would openly admit that to her. But seeing her at the mercy of the crone who demanded a life to be sacrificed had practically made his heart stop. The blood didn't help. She had lost so much blood, too much blood. He looked down at her pale face. She was normally pale, as if she never spent a day in the sun despite spending most of her time outdoors, but this was a different kind of pale. This was the paleness, the stillness that went with death. He'd seen it before many times. He'd also seen people make miraculous recoveries from that state. But this just seemed so hopeless. Lancelot took Elyan, Percival, and Leon to go look for his and Merlin's horses. They had some supplies there, water skins and other necessary items. The horses would also be the fastest way to get Merlin back to Camelot. She would have to ride double with someone this time. Arthur would ride with her. He would take care of her, see to it that she was well taken care of. It was the least he could do after all.

Gwaine watched Arthur brush Merlin's dark hair off her forehead as he had done not ten minutes ago. He cared more about her as much as he did, Gwaine had witnessed that a few times. Arthur was still looking down at Merlin. Gwaine walked over to the pair and sat down next to Arthur.

"We'll head for Camelot at first light. She needs Giaus." Arthur was practically whispering, his voice raw from crying. Gwaine nodded and hummed in agreement. Arthur opened his mouth to speak again when Merlin twitched in his arms, ever so slightly and moaned in pain. Both men froze eyes glued to the figure whose head rested in Arthurs lap. She twitched again and Arthur's heart hammered in his chest as he watched her eyes moving sluggishly behind their closed lids. His voice was barely audible when he spoke.

"Merlin? Come on you lazy girl, wake up." She moaned in pain again and her eyelids twitched. A breathless moment rewarded by another twitch. The other knights reentered the crumbling room with the two horses in tow. Gwaine waved at them to be quiet they all froze as Merlin groaned in pain a little louder than before and her eyelids flickered.

"Come on Merlin, open your eyes. Please. There I even said please, like you're always badgering me to. Now open your eyes or I'll never say it again." Merlin groaned again and blinked sluggishly opening her eyes the tiniest sliver, brilliant but glassy blue standing out against ghostly pale skin. She blinked again sluggishly and moaned in pain.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was slightly stronger this time. Merlin blinked again and moaned out a single word before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Arthur." It had been slurred and nearly unintelligible but it had been there. The knights let out a resounding cheer and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. People who suffered as much blood loss as Merlin had had a tendency to not wake up at all. Her regaining even a semblance of consciousness at this point was a miracle and sparked their belief that she would pull through this like she pulled through everything else. Arthur stroked her hair as tears of relief streamed down his face and he breathed out shakily. Merlin's cheeks were regaining a tiny bit of color. She was going to be alright.


	7. Taken

**Author's Note: So this is strange little piece. It also has me bending to a request for more Merlin/Gwaine, but only a little. Anyway I own nothing please review!**

Taken

None of the knights were aware that they were being watched. Merlin felt something, like a tingling at the back of her neck, it made her nervous. They were out looking for a sorcerer who had been bewitching and taking people from a nearby town, specifically young women. Arthur hadn't wanted to bring her along at all but Merlin stood her ground insisting that he and the knights couldn't find their boots without her and that since it would be all of them verses one sorcerer she wouldn't really be in any danger. He had grudgingly agreed when Gaius had pointed out that the missing women could be injured and might need medical attention that the knights could not give. But he had only agreed on the stipulation that a knight be with her at all times. The only good thing about this was that she didn't have to take a watch shift as it would have left her technically alone. Gwaine was on watch but Merlin couldn't sleep so the two of them were speaking in hushed voices so as not to wake the others.

The man watching them smiled eerily. The knights had brought him the perfect girl for his purposes. She was stunningly pretty especially for a common servant and she was pure. He could only tell this because of the spell he was working which was complex and required special ingredients, including the souls of those who was pure of spirit and body. All he had to do now was separate the girl from the knights and he could complete his spell.

Merlin stifled her laughter behind her hands as Gwaine finished another one if his tavern stories. He grinned, it had been too long since he'd seen that smile that seemed to light up the world around her. Merlin was special like that she could light up a room just by stepping into it. The only people he knew who didn't like Merlin were Agrivaine, Morgana and a few of the stuffy old lords who had started out under Uther. Merlin was just so, very Merlin… there was no other way of putting it. Gwaine heard a twig snap and whirled hand going to the hilt of his sword as he looked around into the darkened woods. Merlin had stiffened as well looking around. She nudged Percival with her foot and he sat upright looking around. Merlin pressed a finger to her lips and Percival nodded as another twig snapped. Percival moved carefully around the circle waking each knight in turn starting with Arthur. The knights carefully went for their weapons and moments later sixty men burst through the trees shouting war cries and brandishing weapons.

Gwaine pushed Merlin behind him as one of the men lunged at them. He backed up towards the trees, the ones behind them had been the only ones the bandits hadn't come from. The rouges engaged the knights as Gwaine shouted something to Merlin about staying behind him. Merlin was already halfway to the tree line where she knew she would be out of site and could assist the knights without suspicion. But despite being grievously outnumbered their opponents were all going down with barely a fight. Merlin made it to the tree line and was about to turn around and start helping the knights when she felt something touch her forehead and her world went black.

Moments after Gwaine called for Merlin to stay behind him the bandits vanished, into thin air. The dead bodies on the ground, the dropped weapons even their footprints disappeared without a trace in one very large plume of smoke leaving all of the knights coughing and gagging for fresh air. When they finally stumbled out of the cloud they were all thoroughly confused. Arthur coughed.

"What was that?" Lancelot shook his head. He had a horrible feeling that this had all been a trap. He finally managed to catch his breath.

"Where is Merlin?" Gwaine paled and turned around and dropped his sword.

"She was right behind me! I swear, she was behind me the entire fight! Merlin!" He called out into the surrounding trees and got no answer. Arthur was pale as death.

"Spread out! Look for any signs of anyone passing around the camp, this sorcerer can't have gone far with Merlin in tow." The knights didn't even bother responding as they spread out into the surrounding woods.

It was Gwaine who found what they were looking for. He called out franticly to his fellow knights.

"Over here!" They ran to where the knight was knelt just inside the tree line. He had a scrap of cloth in his hands. Merlin's scarf, the tattered red cloth couldn't be anything else. Gwaine pointed into the dark of the woods.

"There are some tracks that come to this tree. He had to be hiding behind it waiting for Merlin to come this way. Why was she headed into the woods? I told her to stay behind me." Lancelot laid a hand on his friends shoulder consolingly. He knew that Gwaine was fiercely loyal to Merlin, even more than he was to Arthur really. He would not forgive himself until they found Merlin and rescued her. It took them two hours to find the cave that glowed from within.

When they finally did reach the cave and entered they were greeted by a ghastly sight. Bones were piled around the entrance making a kind of morbid gate. They could dimly see beyond it to the somehow dark glow that emanated from the cave itself. They advanced slowly and made their way into the cave. More bones lined the walls of the cave. The sight made even Leon sick to his stomach.

"He must have been doing this for years." He sounded disgusted as they made their way down the cavern towards a tunnel set into the opposite wall. There was a pile of clothing next to one wall and Arthur spotted the piece on top and felt his heart drop to somewhere around his boots. He motioned the other knights to the pile and carefully picked up the brown worn corset that lay on top of a faded blue tunic and brown skirt. Lancelot went deathly pale and Gwaine cursed as quietly as possible. Elyan looked sick, Percival had his fists balled so tight that his knuckles were white as bone. Leon glanced around the room.

"Sire there is still a chance, she may yet live. We need to find the sorcerer now." Arthur nodded and led the way down the skull lined tunnel. Empty eyes stared at them from every side. Arthur paused in the shadows of the doorway to the next chamber. In it rested a dais made of carved stone. On the dais lay Merlin in her under corset and petticoat, unconscious by the looks of it. The sorcerer was standing above her chanting in a language Arthur didn't recognize. He held a deadly sharp knife in both hands ready to plunge it into Merlin's heart. Arthur couldn't stand by and watch. He lunged into the room taking the sorcerer by surprise. He faltered in his chant and power spilled over the room. It was a tangible mist white and cold that swirled around the room. The sorcerer looked frightened as the knights came barreling into the room.

"You fools! You've interrupted the enchantment, who knows what power you may have released!" Gwaine lunged for him but had to stumble back as Merlin shot upright, glowing faintly white. Arthur could see her eyes from where he stood and fear rushed through him, fear like he hadn't known in quite some time. Merlin's eyes were pure white as if the pupil and iris had simply melted away.

"No." He breathed it and almost stepped forward but Merlin raised an arm and the knights found themselves glued to the spot. Then she spoke, but it was not Merlin's voice that came from between her lips.

"You will not interfere." It sounded as if twenty voices were speaking at once through Merlin but Merlin's voice was not among them. The sorcerer quailed as her blank white eyes stared at him.

"We have come for you, Tirith. You have harmed too many over your years. Too many souls lost to your hands in a desperate attempt to evade death. You killed us, we have come to restore balance." Merlin reached out a hand and the mist followed her movements collecting around the sorcerer. He shouted spells but none of them seemed to work as the mist closed over him. He screamed as the mist fully covered his face. Then there was ringing silence in the room. The mist retreated to swirl innocently around Merlin who still sat upon the dais as the corpse of the sorcerer, Tirith, fell to the floor with a thud his skin melting away from the bone even as the knights watched. Merlin's head turned to face Arthur, eyes still an eerie blank white.

"You tried to help us, you and yours came to save us. We are sad that you were too late." Arthur glared at this thing that had taken over his friend.

"Who are you and what have you done to Merlin!" He demanded it and the thing that had taken Merlin over smiled, it looked terrifying against those expressionless white eyes.

"We are the spirits of Tirith's victims. When you and yours interrupted his spell you allowed us free to restore balance. When Tirith killed us, as he had planned to kill your friend our spirits were trapped here forever bound to this place of death. But with Tirith's death we can now be free. To answer your second question your friend lives. She simply sleeps under a spell Tirith placed upon her, she will wake from when we leave her." Gwaine glared at the skeleton of the slain sorcerer.

"Why did you need to posses Merlin?" Lancelot asked lightly putting his sword away. Merlin's unseeing eyes turned to him and smiled.

"We could not act without a physical presence. Your friend, enchanted as she was, provided the vessel we required to act. She had no knowledge of our actions and will remember little if anything of these events. None of this was her doing, we are the ones who killed Tirith. We will take our leave, but before we do we have one last request to make of you. When you leave this place burn it so it may never again be used as a place of sacrifice and death." Arthur nodded slowly. Merlin smiled and then shuddered and fell back onto the dais. The white mist remained in the position she had been sitting before dissipating around them and vanishing. Merlin groaned and Gwaine raced forward.

Merlin blinked as a fuzzy shape came into view. She blinked again and the shape came into focus. Gwaine was grinning down at her. She couldn't remember anything after running at the tree line to try and help the knights with the bandits. She'd reached the tree and everything had gone black. She shivered, why was it so cold? She looked down and squeaked in embarrassment as she realized she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. She blushed bright red and stammered.

"What happened!? Where are we and what happened to my clothes?"At this Gwaine blushed to and turned so he was looking in the other direction. Merlin sat up and found that the rest of the knights were here as well, each of them finding something desperately interesting in the floor or ceiling as they avoided looking at her. Arthur unclasped his red cloak and held it out in her general direction. She blushed as red as the cape itself and took it hooking it around her neck and holding it closed in front so she felt less exposed.

"You lot can turn around now, I'm decent. Well more decent. Someone had better have a rather spectacular reason as to my current state and exactly where we are. The last thing I remember is the bandits attacking." Arthur was the first to turn around and had to stifle a laugh. Merlin was practically swimming in the red cloth that surrounded her, she looked like a child wrapped in the cloth. The rest of the knights had turned around as well and Gwaine was smiling to see Merlin was still her usual spunky self. Arthur was the first one to speak.

"You, _Mer_lin, being the clumsy idiot you are got yourself kidnapped by the sorcerer we were looking for. We managed to track him back here and…" He trailed off, unsure if he should tell her the way those spirits had used her like that. He decided against it.

"We managed to interrupt his ritual, lord knows what it was for, and that was enough to kill him. Now, let's get your clothes and get out of here." Merlin nodded fervently. As they walked down the tunnel Merlin cleared her throat.

"Can we never talk about this ever again? Please." The knights all nodded as Gwaine scooped up Merlin's clothes. Lancelot paused and then spotted what he was looking for. He grabbed Merlin's boots from beside the wall as they walked past them. When they made their way out of the cave Percival scooped Merlin off her feet. She squeaked in indignation and embarrassment for the second time that night and instinctively wrapped her arms around the big man's neck.

"What are you doing?" Percival shrugged.

"You can't walk in a forest barefoot, you'll get hurt." Merlin sighed at the knight's logic.

"Never, ever speaking of this ever again!" She threatened them with her eyes as Percival carried her back towards their camp. The knights looked at each other and burst out laughing as Merlin continued to threaten them with her eyes, glaring at them over Percival's shoulder. Arthur was just glad that those eyes were blue again.


	8. The Labyrinth

**Author's Note: This one is kind of interesting. If enough people ask I may turn this one into its own story. I own nothing.**

The Labyrinth 

Arthur had been captured along with Lancelot and Leon. The others had gotten away, or at least Arthur hoped they had. He had no way of knowing. Last he had seen the rest of the knights, and his maidservant, they had been battling the bandits. But it turned out they weren't ordinary bandits, they were working for the sorcerer who had been threatening the outlying villages on the southern border of Camelot. Arthur and his knights were dragged in chains before the sorcerer who sat on a rusty old throne. He smiled down at Arthur.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? If it isn't the Prince Regent and his little knights. Quite the catch indeed." Arthur steeled himself.

"What do you want?" The sorcerer sneered. It was ugly and cruel.

"I simply want to see you suffer as I and my kind have suffered at the hands of your father." Arthur's eyes narrowed. Lancelot and Leon, both of whom were gagged, glared up at the sorcerer who paid them no mind at all.

"If you kill me you will have all of Camelot to answer to. My armies will not stop until they have destroyed you." The sorcerer smiled brightly but it still had that edge of cruelness. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. Don't be predictable. Many have tried to kill you, none have succeeded. So I reasoned if I can't kill you, I'll just hurt you." Arthur knew what was coming. Torture, he could handle torture. The sorcerer leaned forward.

"The same way you have hurt me and mine. I'm not going to kill you Arthur Pendragon. I'm going to make you watch your friends die. One by one, starting with the weakest one." That confused Arthur. Lancelot and Leon were almost equally matched, though it could be argued that Lancelot was better with a sword. Then he heard a scuffle at the door and turned to look. His heart dropped and his mouth went dry as he saw who the sorcerer's men were practically dragging into the room.

"Merlin!" He whirled to glare at the sorcerer, if looks could kill all their current problems would be solved. The two very large men dragged Merlin so she was between Arthur and the sorcerer and shoved her to her knees. Gwaine and Elyan were dragged in by two men, they were both wounded presumably protecting Merlin. The girl in question was glaring at the sorcerer in front of her with true hate in her eyes. Arthur pulled at his bonds. He couldn't let this sorcerer kill Merlin. The man's eyes glowed gold and Merlin was lifted off her feet into the air choking as if there was a hand around her throat feet kicking in the air trying to find something to stand on. Arthur and the knights all shouted in rage but Arthur was loudest.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with any of this! She never hurt anyone!" The sorcerer grinned and dropped his hand which had been mimicking the act of strangling someone. Merlin crumpled to the floor coughing and gasping for air. All five men behind her struggled to try and get to her to check on her but none of them could move from the spots they were being held.

"That is true. But then neither did the healers that your father had hunted down and murdered. But I am a fair man, I will give her a chance to survive, if she lives you all go free and I turn myself in. If not you all die one by one." Merlin looked up at him with defiance but also with a kind of cautious planning look in her eyes.

"If I survive what?"The sorcerer glanced down at her with distain but smiled none the less. He made a mock bow as Merlin pulled herself to her feet.

"Why the Labyrinth of course, my lady. But I am being rude to my beautiful guest. I am the sorcerer known as Hareth, the young prince regent here said your name was Merlin. It is nice to meet you, for what I am certain will be the last time." Merlin rolled her eyes looking angry and annoyed but not scared.

"What Labyrinth? Cause I've been to the Labyrinth of Gedref and been through it." Arthur rolled his eyes. What Merlin neglected to mention about that story was she'd only made it halfway through that labyrinth before being captured by Anhora the keeper of the unicorns. Hareth laughed.

"No my lady, not Gedref. That labyrinth is child's play in comparison to this one. It has many more dangers than Gedref. It lies under this very fortress, it is said it changes depending on who walks through it. I wonder what horrors you will face. Will you accept this deal or would you rather I killed you now, it would be kinder." Merlin seemed to think for a moment. Arthur was about to protest when Merlin spoke, sounding determined.

"I want your oath, not just spoken. Giaus once told me that if a sorcerer swears on a life and breaks that oath that life is taken as recompense by that sorcerer's magic. I want you to make that oath that if I succeed you will hold to your terms, I want you to swear it on your life." The sorcerer smiled and nodded slowly.

"You may be more clever than I gave you credit for. Very well. I swear on my life and my magic that if you make it through the Labyrinth I will release all my captives, unharmed save their current wounds, and turn myself over to Arthur Pendragon's mercy. Do we have a deal?" Merlin nodded.

"We have a deal. Take me to this Labyrinth." Arthur shook his head violently. He couldn't let Merlin do this, couldn't let her risk her life to save them, not like this. There was no guarantee that this sorcerer would keep his word and Merlin was useless, there was no way she was going to survive this. But before he could speak he and the knights were pulled to their feet and dragged down the hall. Merlin was walking in front of them between them and the sorcerer who was flanked by two of his men. Merlin dropped back slightly to talk to Arthur.

"I know what you're gonna say but I can do this. I have to."

"How can you trust him Merlin?" Merlin frowned.

"I don't. Not in the slightest, but magic has to have rules right? And if it's got rules then those rules have to be adhered to." Arthur shook his head.

"One of these days you are going to tell me exactly how you know so much about magic Merlin." Merlin rolled her eyes at him.

"I know so much cause we keep getting attacked by it, how are you supposed to fight something when you don't know anything about it." Arthur nodded slightly, it made sense.

"Besides I didn't grow up in Camelot, magic may be taboo in Estier but it's not illegal." Arthur nodded again they had reached a stone door gold runes set around it. Hareth smiled.

"For those of you who don't know how to read the language of the old religion the doors read, 'Fear and doubt will cloud the mind, in here you will face your every fear.' I do hope this will be interesting at least. After you my lady." Merlin stepped forward and one of Hareth's men handed her a torch. Hareth's eyes glowed gold and the stone slid away leaving a gaping hole in the stone wall. They couldn't see anything but blackness behind it. Hareth smiled and waved a hand towards the hole in the wall.

"After you my lady." Merlin took a deep breath and stepped into the opening. Hareth turned to the knights.

"Wave goodbye. This will be the last time you see her." The knights all glared at Hareth as Merlin met their eyes one by one. She nodded to each of them.

"See you on the other side." Then she stepped into the darkness and the stone slid back into place behind her.


	9. Beltane

**Author's Note: You will all be pleased to hear that due to the tremendous response to the last chapter, by the way I love you all you make me so happy when you review, I have decided to turn The Labyrinth into its own story so be on the lookout for that. I will be adjusting the timeline a bit for it so the first chapter will be slightly different but not by much. This chapter is kinda fun. I own nothing.**

Beltane 

"Wait the druids want you to do what?" Merlin asked as Arthur looked at her with annoyance. He sighed.

"They would like it if I sent a representative to their Beltane celebrations, who do you think I should send?" Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you're asking me because?" Arthur sighed again.

"Because you have this knack of knowing what's going on in everyone's lives. I don't want to upset anyone's plans for Beltane if I can avoid it." Merlin thought for a moment, going through the knights one by one in her mind. Then a slight grin lit her face as she came up with a brilliant plan.

"I can't think of anyone who doesn't already have plans, except for me of course." Arthur raised an eyebrow at his maidservant.

"You don't have plans for Beltane?" Merlin shook her head at her king.

"Not anymore, Giaus got called away to one of the outlying villages remember?" Arthur nodded slowly. He seemed to be thinking it over carefully.

"Alright, since I have no other choice I'll send you, and one of the knights. You have a habit of getting into trouble." Arthur thought about it for a moment and Merlin crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Talk to Lancelot, see if he'll go with you. If not, get Gwaine to go. He'll only cause trouble anyway." Merlin nodded slowly having trouble hiding her excitement that Arthur had picked the one knight who knew the truth as his first choice.

"So when did the druids want this representative to show up?" Merlin asked gathering Arthur's dishes onto the tray she had carried them up to his room with.

"Two days from now so you'll end up missing the feast. You'll need to set out tomorrow if you're going to make it on time. Wear something nice, we need to make a good impression. Come see me tomorrow morning, at dawn, I'll have something for you with the Pendragon sigil on it to prove who you are. I would go find Lancelot once you drop those in the kitchen. You are dismissed for the night, and Merlin?" Merlin turned already halfway to the door with the tray of dishes.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I need you on your absolute best behavior on this little trip. You are representing all of Camelot here, please just keep that in mind before you do something idiotic like you normally do." Merlin rolled her eyes.

"You have my word Arthur. I have a good feeling about this trip." Arthur shook his head at her.

"Only you Merlin, only you." Merlin rolled her eyes and walked out of the room at a normal pace. But once the door was closed behind her she couldn't contain her grin. She raced down to the kitchens, dropped off the dishes and raced off to find Lancelot.

Gwaine and Lancelot were having a friendly drink in Gwaine's favorite tavern when Merlin came rushing in grinning from ear to ear and yet looking as nervous as a cornered dear. Gwaine raised an eyebrow as she practically raced to their table.

"Gwaine I need to borrow Lancelot, official business you understand." Merlin spoke in a rush then proceeded to seize the knight in question by the collar of his tunic and drag him out of the tavern. Gwaine laughed at the confused look on his fellow knight's face and ordered another drink.

Merlin quickly explained the situation to Lancelot who was glad to come with her on this trip, knowing she could be herself around the druids and around him. He was glad he could be there for his friend like this. He went back to his chambers to prepare for the trip still smiling. Merlin had been practically glowing with happiness when he had left her in the physician's quarters to get ready for their trip.

Merlin was up before dawn, she was excited but that wasn't what had woken her. Gwen had got wind of the plan and had insisted that she help Merlin get ready. There was a tub of steaming hot water waiting for Merlin when she woke and when she was finished bathing Gwen helped her with her hair, somehow managing to pin small white flowers into it despite the fact that it was very short. Merlin dressed in the red dress the knights had gotten her for her birthday and Gwen sat her down to 'fix her face'.

"What's wrong with my face?" Merlin asked rubbing her cheek a bit self consciously. Gwen grinned.

"Absolutely nothing, we are just going to draw more attention to it." Almost ten minutes later she drew back and looked over her handiwork. Merlin looked stunning, her eyelids dusted with gold powder made from a special flower, her lips stained red and a tiny bit of blush to accentuate her already prominent cheekbones. She was a vision in Pendragon red and Gwen couldn't help but feel pleased. Merlin glanced out the window and frowned slightly. It was starting to get light out. She stood from the bed where she had been sitting.

"I gotta get going, Arthur said to stop by his chambers, which means I still have to wake him up." Merlin went to pull on her boots but Gwen shook her head.

"You cannot wear those with that dress. Come on I've got a pair for you." She handed over a pair of slightly worn black leather flat shoes. Merlin blushed slightly and pulled them on. She thanked Gwen and raced off to wake Arthur so she and Lancelot could get going.

Arthur woke to the curtains being yanked open and a cheerful announcement of,

"Good morning Sire!" He groaned and rolled over picking up a pillow as he went ready to chuck it at his maidservant but he didn't see her. In her place stood a tall beautiful maiden he'd never seen before. She had short dark hair, like Merlin but there were flowers woven into it. She had bright shining blue eyes like his servant but they seemed to glow because of the gold dust that lined them, bringing attention to that very color sprinkled in her eyes. She wore Pendragon red, not a gown but a lovely dress none the less. The collar of the dress was seemly while still being attractive, his servant wouldn't wear something like that, she always hid behind her scarves. This woman in front of him could not be his bumbling maidservant.

"Let's have you lazy daisy! You asked me to be here at dawn and yet you're still lounging in bed!" Ok maybe it was Merlin after all. Only Merlin talked like that. He pulled off his blankets and stood.

"Merlin?" He really wasn't sure what to make of this situation. The woman rolled her eyes and frowned at Arthur.

"Who else was it going to be you prat? Now Lancelot and I need to leave soon if we are going to make it to the druids in time. You said you'd have something with your seal on it to prove who we are?" Arthur nodded still looking Merlin up and down. She looked good, really good. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open a small drawer reaching in and pulling out a necklace with a long gold chain and a single gold medallion dangling from it. He turned back to Merlin and handed it to her.

"This is one of a kind and has been in my family for quite some time, if you lose it I will have you in the stocks for a month." Merlin grinned her signature crooked smile and took the necklace, slipping it on over her head, careful not to mess up her hair.

"You have my word Arthur. I will not lose it." Merlin headed for the door, Arthur caught her by her wrist.

"Be careful Merlin, I know the druids are supposed to be peaceful but… Just be careful." Merlin smiled and nodded. Then she was gone, the door closing behind her.

Lancelot was stunned at how good Merlin looked in the dress they had bought her. She hadn't had a chance to wear it yet and she was a vision in red as she bounded down the stairs of the palace into the courtyard where he was waiting in full formal dress, his armor shining and his red cape flowing in the early morning breeze. She really was quite something to see when she tried, but being Merlin he knew she preferred her normal tunic, skirt and scarves to this more fancy attire. The rest of the knights were waiting as well, not dressed up like him, they were only here to see them off and wish them luck. Gwaine was practically drooling as Merlin raced over to them and tripped over her own feet. Gwaine leapt forward and caught her. She blushed as red as the dress. The rest of the knights looked a bit flabbergasted by all of this.

"Merlin, mate you are stunning. I have half a mind to not let you go off on this slightly insane venture." Merlin rolled her eyes as he helped her up onto her horse. She waited until Lancelot got on his horse and waved at the knights before they headed out towards the druid camp.


	10. Beltane 2

**Author's Note: A second chapter was requested for this one as well so here goes. Also a note on timing, these one shots, until further notice, all happen before the companion story The Labyrinth, with the clear exception of the chapter that inspired that story. I own nothing.**

Beltane Part 2

Lancelot and Merlin rode for a day before stopping to make camp. Merlin looked excited and nervous. Lancelot smiled slightly. Only Merlin could be like this, the one time she could be herself and she was practically shaking with nervousness. She sat down next to the fire he had started and stared into it. Lancelot sat down next to her.

"Ok, what's wrong? You look nervous." Merlin grinned slightly.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I need to tell you something before we get to the camp. I just hope you don't see me any differently after I tell you." Merlin was watching her hands. Lancelot raised an eyebrow at her, how could she think that his opinion about her would change? What could possibly be bigger than having magic? Merlin took a deep breath still staring at her hands.

"There is a prophecy, that one day a great king will rule over all. He is the Once and Future king and he will bring peace to the lands but he will never succeed alone. Standing at his side will be the greatest warlock of any time. Emrys will stand by the Once and Future kings side and together they will bring peace and magic back to the lands." Merlin glanced up at Lancelot who was trying to process. She decided to give him a bit of a push.

"Arthur is the Once and Future king." She could almost hear something click into place in Lancelot's mind.

"That makes you Emrys doesn't it?" Merlin nodded slowly.

"That is what the druids call me." Lancelot nodded.

"So most powerful warlock ever huh?" Merlin blushed slightly.

"Yeah. There's that." Merlin looked nervous and Lancelot wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned.

"Well, good for you. I guess that explains why you were born with your powers huh?" Merlin nodded thoughtfully, smiling slightly.

The next day they made it to the druid camp and Lancelot finally understood why Merlin had told him that story. The looks in the eyes of the druids were full of awe and respect as they bowed to Merlin. They came to a stop in the center and a tall man in deep green robes came forward. One of the younger men, this one in brown robes, stepped up to the horses and Merlin handed him the reins to her horse. Lancelot followed suit as a young man in red came up to his horse. The druid smiled nervously. Lancelot smiled reassuringly at him as the man in green robes helped Merlin off her horse. The man smiled at her and bowed low.

"It is wonderful to see you again Emrys." Merlin smiled back.

"Please you don't have to bow. It is good to see you again too Tauren. I am here on official business though." Tauren smiled.

"You are the representative King Arthur sent to celebrate Beltane with us?" Merlin grinned and nodded. Tauren looked ecstatic.

"That is wonderful! My apologies I do not believe I have met your companion." Merlin turned to Lancelot and smiled.

"Tauren this is Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot. He's also one of the only people I trust with my secrets, we can speak as freely as we wish around him." Tauren bowed to him and smiled.

"It is an honor to meet one so trusted by Emrys." Lancelot bowed back.

"The honor is mine." Tauren smiled and led them into the camp introducing people as they went. The smiles and bows directed at Merlin were genuine and reverent while they were tentative and a bit nervous around Lancelot. But soon the celebration began and the druids began to relax as they danced around a large bonfire to songs that seemed to materialize from thin air. Merlin was sitting with a group of children around her. They were laughing and gasping as she told them stories and showed them magic. She cupped her hands together and blew into them as her eyes blazed gold. She opened her hands and a swarm of bright gold butterflies flew out of her hands into the air around them, glittering as they moved. There were squeals of delight as the young girls danced around trying to catch the butterflies. Merlin turned back to the boys and tapped a finger on her chin thinking for a moment until she nodded and breathed across her flat palm. As she did her eyes blazed gold again and several dragons made of sparks and light flew into the night air to the delight of the children. Someone cleared their throat lightly next to Lancelot. He looked and saw that Tauren was watching Merlin play with the druid children.

"She is quite extraordinary isn't she?" Lancelot nodded in agreement. She was that, even without magic. Tauren smiled as one of the braver young men stammered an invitation to join the dancing around the fire. Merlin smiled brilliantly and accepted.

"Yes she is." Tauren nodded.

"We are all glad she has someone within Camelot she can truly rely on. We have seen her journeys in out visions and dreams. It has not been an easy road, nor will it be one. Destiny is never easy." Lancelot nodded. It was a miracle that all that darkness in her life hadn't changed her. He said as much to Tauren who turned thoughtful.

"I do not believe that it has not changed her. I just believe it has affected her for the better. She has seen the worst of this world and come out the other side better for having learned from it." Lancelot nodded as he watched Merlin spinning around the fire with her partner. Tauren held out a package to him.

"This is for you, good sir knight. Place it on your windowsill and it will ward off enchantments that mean you ill and enhance those that mean to help." Lancelot thanked Tauren and looked down at the small crystal in his hand. When the song ended Merlin laughed and came back over to Tauren and Lancelot. Tauren smiled and held out a hand to her. She took it and smiled as he bowed again. A druid girl with stunningly red hair and green robes sidled up to Lancelot.

"Would you like to dance Sir Lancelot?" Lancelot nodded.

"I would, but I don't know how to if I'm honest." Merlin grinned and called over to them.

"You're never going to learn standing there! Go on have a bit of fun, it's a celebration." Lancelot grinned and took the girls hand.

Merlin smiled watching as Lancelot finally stepped out of the corner and joined the party. This was going much better than she had thought it would. Tauren smiled at her and led her over to the healer's tent.

"We have a gift for you Emrys." Merlin was about to protest when a young woman came forward and held out her hands. Curled in them was a small fluffy white bird. An owl no bigger than Merlin's palm. It looked up at her with devastatingly intelligent gold eyes. It stood in the girls hand and hooted before flapping its wings and taking off into the air to hover in front of Merlin's face. It slipped in the air and Merlin instinctively caught it holding both hands out flat. The owl continued to gaze up at her with those intelligent eyes. Then he nuzzled her hand and carefully walked up her arm to her shoulder where he settled and went straight back to sleep. Merlin laughed lightly.

"We found him several days ago with a broken wing. We healed him and attempted to release him back to his home but he refused to go. He would not let anyone care for him he simply sat around waiting. We believe he was waiting for you. He is quite extraordinary. He sat around reading while he waited." Merlin nodded as she ran a finger over the owl's soft feathers.

"Truly I believe it. There's just something about him." She couldn't place it but she could sense the magic in this small creature and had seen the intelligence in his eyes.

"What will you call him?" The girl who had been holding the owl asked looking relieved to be rid of the small fluffy bird.

"He needs a big strong name. How about Archimedes?" The owl woke and looked at Merlin before nodding and settling back down. Merlin and the druids laughed.

"I think he likes it!"

The party went on all night but unfortunately Merlin and Lancelot had to set back off for Camelot at around noon the next day with their supplies replenished generously by the druids and their new passenger settled on Merlin's shoulder.

Arthur watched the gates anxiously. It was the third day that Merlin and Lancelot had been gone. There had been no word from them or the druids but really he wasn't worried. But he felt his breath catch in his throat as Gwaine, one of the only people who entered his rooms without knocking, came barreling into his room.

"Well!" Gwaine grinned.

"One of the sentries spotted them, definitely Lancelot and Merlin. They will be here within the hour." True to his word the pair entered the gates about half an hour later. Both looked tired but happy. Arthur stepped forward as Gwaine helped a slightly travel rumpled Merlin off her horse.

"If this keeps happening I am going to end up spoiled rotten." She commented as he set her down on her feet. Gwaine grinned then frowned at the fluffy thing on her shoulder. He was about to comment when Arthur interrupted him.

"And we absolutely cannot have that. How did it go?" Merlin grinned.

"Amazingly! The druids really are nice people." Merlin carefully lifted the necklace from around her neck and handed it back to Arthur. He nodded and was surprised when she reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a wrapped item. She handed it over.

"From the druids, they wish you a merry Beltane. They also said that if you place this crystal in the window of a room it will keep everyone inside safe from harmful magic for a full cycle of the moon. After that it needs to sit in the light of the full moon for one night." Merlin shrugged and rubbed a finger over the fluffy thing on her shoulder. It seemed to almost purr.

"Merlin what is that on your shoulder?" Merlin grinned.

"This is Archimedes! Archimedes, say hello to Arthur." The thing stirred and was revealed to be a tiny owl. It hooted and fixed its overly large intelligent eyes on Arthur before taking off from Merlin's shoulder flying once around Arthur's head and then settling back on Merlin's other shoulder. Lancelot chuckled as Merlin laughed.

"Awe he likes you! I got to go unpack and talk to Giaus, I'm assuming I have the day off?" Arthur was about to say no when those big gold eyes snapped back open and glared at him. He nodded watching the owl closely as Merlin grinned and raced off with her bag as one of the stable boys took her horse. The owl's head had swiveled and was watching him over Merlin's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with her?" Arthur whispered aloud as she and the mysterious owl disappeared around the corner.


	11. That Damn Bird

**Author's Note: I needed to write some fluff after the last two chapters of The Labyrinth. They were quite intense. I know this is painfully short. I own nothing. This was sort of requested. **

That Damn Bird

Arthur had known there was something odd about the owl Merlin had brought home from the druid's Beltane celebration. It just looked too intelligent for its own good. But then the owl, christened Archimedes for some odd reason by his equally odd maidservant, had saved Arthur's life. It seemed to have been completely by accident, or at least that was how it looked to everyone but Merlin. She had just discovered that the goblet Arthur had been given by one of the visiting nobles, someone from Estier she forgot his name, was poisoned. She raced into the banquet hall just in time to see Arthur raising the goblet to his lips. She was about to cry out when suddenly something had flown through the air and knocked into Arthur's arm, spilling the goblet all over the table in front of him. The white streak screeched and landed on Merlin's shoulder gold eyes settling on the table. Arthur swore and glared at the owl that was currently cleaning its feathers innocently on its mistress's shoulder. He was about to yell at Merlin to get that damn bird out of the dining hall when Leon gasped.

"Sire!" Arthur looked down at the table in front of him to see the wine from the goblet he had been about to drink from burning a hole in the wood of the table. The lord from Estier was arrested and escorted out of the dining hall as Merlin ran a finger over Archimedes head as he chirped happily. Arthur had rolled his eyes at the girl and eyed the bird carefully. It really was too intelligent for its own good.

When he thought no one was looking he fed the bird a few scraps from his plate as a thank you for saving his life. Merlin watched and grinned as Archimedes chirped and flew back over to her and landed softly on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" The owl seemed to smile slightly as Merlin walked out of the dining hall. Once they were alone in the hall the owls seeming smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, I can think of a few books that are rather too heavy for me to lift that I have been interested in reading." Merlin laughed, Archimedes enjoyed reading Giaus' books on science and healing as well as Merlin's magic book. She stroked a finger through his feathers.

"After what you just pulled back there, you pick the book I'll get it out for you." Archimedes hooted in appreciation as they made their way back to the physician's chambers.


	12. The Lamia

**Author's Note: So since my last episode rewrite went so well I decided to do another one! This will probably end up being two parts as well. I own nothing. **

The Lamia

Arthur raced down the crumbling hall of the abandoned fortress followed by Lancelot and a few other knights. The party he had sent to Longstead had been missing for five days now. He had managed to trace them this far but once they had entered the fortress the trail went dead. He turned the corner and found a light burning in one of the alcoves. He made his way into the alcove and found Elyan unconscious and alone.

"Just like the villagers in Longstead. That thing is here, everyone on guard!" There was a loud crash in the distance. Arthur ordered one of the knights to stay behind with Elyan as the rest of them raced off. The sounds of fighting, rocks falling and loud crashing reached their ears as they desperately tried to find the source of the noises. A scream sounded, an achingly familiar scream that made Arthur and Lancelot run faster. It wasn't as pain filled as it had been on the isle of the blessed when she had tried to sacrifice herself for them but it was still terrifying. Another female voice sounded, screaming a challenge. They rounded a corner and saw a creature, large and reptilian bearing down on something in front of it. Arthur snatched a spear from one of his knights and threw it with all his strength. The creature, the lamia, screamed and fell forward, revealing the two women it had cornered. Gwen spotted Arthur and shouted with joy and leapt straight into his arms.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm fine." Merlin mumbled sarcastically from her spot on the floor. Arthur released Gwen and turned to his maidservant. He stopped short, she looked horrible. There was a large dark bruise growing on her cheek, her left wrist was swollen and she was curled slightly in on herself like she had hurt her back.

"What the hell happened to you?!" He was appalled at himself for shouting only seconds later when she violently flinched backwards, slipping and hitting her head on the stone floor, cutting her hand on a protruding stone. Lancelot and Arthur both moved forward but that just made her more on edge as she violently shook her head backing away as best she could leaving a trail of blood on the stones of the fortress, eyes wide and scared, honestly scared. The men stopped as Gwen dodged between them and pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin hid her face in her friends shoulder and Arthur thought he heard a muffled sob.

One of his other knights walked past the two women, Merlin flinched again and Arthur felt his heart constrict. The look on Lancelot's face told him that he'd noticed her reactions as well. Arthur stepped over to them slowly putting his sword on the ground as he went, that seemed to relax her slightly though she kept her face buried in her friend's shoulder. Gwen was muttering calming words under her breath. Arthur was puzzled and if he was honest with himself ,which was rare, he was really worried. Merlin was never like this, even after a near death experience. He hadn't seen her cry since the Dragonlord had died. But here she was sobbing her eyes out into Gwen's shoulder and flinching away from everyone but Gwen. Arthur carefully, slowly, crouched down till he was on the same level as the pair in front of him.

She looked even worse up close. She was covered in dust and had bits of rock in her short crop of black hair there was a cut in her sleeve and a bruise underneath that. There were dark circles under her eyes, accentuating the deep bruise there and the hair on the other side of her head was slightly singed as if she had been too close to a fire, but what was worse was when she looked up at him. She only glanced at him for a moment before her eyes dipped back to the floor but there was something haunted and slightly broken in her usually bright eyes. Gwen gently took Merlin's still bleeding hand and looked it over.

"Come on, we need to get you to Giaus as well as Elyan." Merlin nodded and muttered.

"Rest of the knights too. I found Gwaine down that hallway, in the same state as Elyan and the villagers. So I went looking for Percival and Leon, to try and convince them that we needed to leave. I found that thing, disguised as the girl we rescued, literally kissing the life out of Leon. She panicked when I showed up. I stabbed her and she turned into that thing." Merlin nodded at the dead snake creature on the floor. She looked at it with hate in her eyes but not real fear. The knight that had passed them earlier poked his head around the corner and called for Arthur. Merlin almost didn't flinch, almost. Arthur gently and slowly reached out a hand and laid it carefully on Merlin's shoulder. Cobalt blue eyes instantly fixed on him, searching for something. He smiled carefully.

"You alright Merlin?" Merlin took a deep breath and nodded slowly, but her eyes were fixed on the ground. She was lying but he would have to deal with that later. He ordered Lancelot to stay with Gwen and Merlin as he and the other knights went to check on their injured brethren. Soon they had them all loaded on their horses and headed back to Longstead.

"How are they doing Giaus?" The old physician turned to Arthur as he entered the hut the next morning. Giaus smiled slightly.

"I gave them the same mixture that cured the villagers. They were lucky you got to them when you did." Arthur nodded and smiled slightly at Percival who was beginning to sit up looking dazed. Arthur turned to leave but Giaus caught his arm.

"If you see Merlin, make sure she finds her way back to me, I didn't get a chance to treat her injuries when you all got back here." Gwaine looked groggy and confused but worried none the less.

"Wait! When did Merlin get hurt?" Arthur frowned deeply.

"I was hoping you lot could tell me that. She's been refusing to talk to anyone since she explained what happened. I can't get a word out of Gwen but she's been like a mother bear around Merlin since we found them. Merlin's been like an abused pup, I need to know what happened but first I need to find her and as gently as possible drag her back here." The knights made to stand and Arthur shook his head waving them off.

"No you lot stay here. You're still not recovered. I can find Merlin, besides I'll have Lancelot and Gwen helping me." Giaus nodded as Arthur left. He glanced around and just managed to catch sight of a black haired blue scarfed girl disappearing into the trees around the town. He swore lightly and debated for half a second getting Gwen and Lancelot like he'd planned to but he'd never catch up to the shockingly fleet footed girl if he stopped to gather a search party. So he took off after her on his own.

Merlin looked down from her perch in the low branches of an oak tree as she heard someone curse below her. She looked down and spotted a head of blonde hair at the base of the tree she sat in.

"Arthur?" The king looked up astonished.

"Merlin, how did you get up there?" Merlin smiled slightly, she had used magic to scale the tree one handed, her wrist was still hurting quite a bit and something in the back of her mind told her it was broken. Her head hurt from where it had banged against the door when Leon had pushed her but she had wanted to be alone for a while and she had discovered that people almost never looked up when searching for her, a useful trick to remember for later.

"I climbed sire. How else does one get into a tree?" Arthur glared up at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes. He had come looking for her because he had been truly worried and she didn't blame him. She was still twitchy, and a bit scared to go near the knights after the last five days. It had been hard, both physically and mentally. Some part of her, the part that had been telling her all week that the knights were right and she was nothing more than a servant, told her she shouldn't be talking to Arthur like that. But another, louder, part of her said that this was Arthur and he cared, even if she was just a servant.

"Well get down here before you hurt yourself, you idiot." The jab stung but she looked down at his face and saw that it was just that a playful jab. Her smile turned a bit more genuine.

"Alright give me a minute." Merlin pulled her leg over the tree branch and hissed in pain as her wrist throbbed. Without thinking she brought her other hand to her injured wrist. She wobbled and fell out of the tree with a scream. She slammed her eyes shut waiting for the impact with the ground. But it never came.

Arthur lunged forward and caught his idiotic maidservant one arm under her back and one under his knees. Only his years of experience with her and her recent reactions that kept him from shouting at her for her idiocy. She groaned in pain and he decided that he wasn't going to set her down just yet. She was notorious for running off when spooked. Instead he carried her back to Longstead.


	13. The Lamia Part 2

**Author's Note: So yeah I said this was going to be a two parter. I did not lie. I own nothing. **

The Lamia 2

Gwen spotted Arthur carrying Merlin and panicked. She raced forward and Arthur explained what had happened. That relaxed her slightly but she still refused to leave her friends side as Arthur carried her to Giaus. Merlin was about to protest as Gwen opened the door but she just steeled herself and turned her head so she was facing Arthur's armor instead of the knights. They all clamored and crowded around her and Arthur as he carried her in and she suddenly found she was having problems breathing. Giaus, bless him, must have heard her small noise of distress for he ordered the knights back and guided Arthur to the other side of hut turned infirmary and had Arthur set her down on one of the tables and ushered him back behind a curtain which he then pulled closed. Gwen made to slip behind the curtain but Arthur gently caught her arm.

"Gwen I need to know what happened." Gwen nodded, she knew he wasn't just asking as a king but as Merlin's friend.

"Later, once I'm sure she's ok." Arthur nodded that was a fair trade off. Gwen disappeared behind the curtain and Arthur turned to his stunned knights. They all looked shocked at the state Merlin had been in. None of them had known but Arthur had heard her whimper when the knights had gotten too close. The idea had been planted and he couldn't get it out of his mind. He would find out when Gwen and Giaus were finished.

Gwen helped Merlin out of her tunic and corsets and only managed to suppress the hiss of sympathetic pain as she saw Merlin's back. Giaus turned and his frown deepened. Merlin was lying on her stomach her head pillowed on one arm, the other, the one with the swollen wrist and bruises was hanging off the table. There was a bit of blood in her hair and her other hand was cut and needed to be cleaned. He turned to his medical bag and pulled out a vial of potion. He handed it to Merlin who took it gingerly.

"You know what to do with that. Go on." Merlin nodded and swigged the contents of the vial in one go. She pulled a face and lay her head back down on the table this time with both arms stretched out so Giaus could see both her hands. She soon slipped off into a peaceful sleep. Giaus nodded and began to work, Gwen handing him things as he asked for them. Twenty minutes later he pulled a blanket over Merlin's shoulders as Gwen finished wrapping her cut hand. Giaus turned back to the curtain and pulled it aside slightly stepping out from behind it and pulling it back into place. Arthur and the knights looked up concern written on every face.

"She will be fine. Her injuries were rather extensive. Her back is bruised from her neck down to the base of her spine. There was a cut on the back of her head that needed six stitches. Her right hand required another three stitches, and her left wrist is broken in two places. She also had bruises all up her left arm. And then there is the bruise on her face. She will make a full recovery but it will be at least a week until she is ready to go back to work, and even then it will only be on light duty because of her broken wrist. I would like to know how this happened but from her injuries and the behavior that Lancelot and yourself described sire I would she has been abused." Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously and Gwen who had just come out from behind the curtain tried to hide the tears that built in her eyes. The knights stared. Gwen sidled over to Giaus.

"She's still asleep." Giaus nodded.

"She'll sleep for a few hours, she needs it. It'll help her heal enough to be able to ride comfortably. She should be ready to head back to Camelot tomorrow." Arthur nodded and turned to Gwen.

"Gwen I need to know what happened." Gwen nodded and glanced at the knights as if nervous about what they would think. She took a deep breath and turned fully to the knights.

"How much do you all remember about the last five days?" The knights all looked at her confused and each in turn shook their heads. Gwen sighed looking even more upset. Arthur laid a hand on her arm. She nodded and began to speak.

She told them of the bandits they had run across and received nods from the knights, it was after the bandits that they got fuzzy on what had happened. She told them of the broken scared waif they had saved and how she had shied away from Merlin and herself. She told them of the fighting that began between them, she told them how Merlin had tried to break them up and gotten a gauntlet to the face for her troubles. She told them of the escalating when Elyan had disappeared, how Merlin had tried to convince them that Lamia was dangerous. She told them of harsh words shouted in a hateful tone. When they had reached the fortress everything had gotten worse. She spoke of Merlin still trying to reason with the obviously enchanted knights, told them of a wrist crushed and words spat in violent defiance of the truth. She told them of Merlin shouting at them to listen to her, of them shoving her into a door, hard enough to bruise. Of orders spat with contempt and hate. Of a torch waved in her face close enough to burn hairs. Of Merlin racing off to help them anyway, of Merlin falling and screaming dragged back by the creature.

Arthur stopped her there. He knew the rest of it, that still left a few injuries unexplained, the cut in the back of her head and the bruises on her arm specifically. The knights were all looking at each other with horror in their eyes.

"We did that to her?" Gwaine sounded broken.

"You weren't in your right minds, you can't be blamed for any of it. It wasn't really you it was the Lamia." All of their eyes were on the floor as Gwen tried to make them feel better. They were never going to be able to look Merlin in the eyes after this. Arthur was fuming but he wasn't angry at his men, no he was angry at the creature for influencing them into hurting his friend. He was beyond satisfied that he had been the one to kill the thing. It made him feel at least a little better.


	14. Enough

**Author's Note: This is kind of a third part to the Lamia chapters. More of an aftermath really. I own nothing.**

Enough

Merlin had had enough of this. She had enough of the knights, all save Lancelot, avoiding her eyes looking only at the floor whenever they were stuck in a room with her or making up excuses to get away. The first few days their avoidance had been welcome, the nightmares made it difficult to be in the same room as them anyway. But after the first week the nightmares faded and Merlin just wanted everything to go back to normal like it usually did. Things like this happened all the time and Merlin healed fast, not too fast because that would look suspicious but her bruises were nearly gone. All the ones that couldn't be seen with her shirt on were already healed. Her arm, the left one was still in a sling, with a broken wrist but it didn't really hurt anymore, only when she tried to use it. She was even back to work, light work, armor polishing, folding Arthur's laundry things like that.

But even now the knights avoided her like she had some kind of contagious disease. A few of the other knights shot her sympathetic looks and Arthur was still going harder on the four members of the round table than any of his other knights. Agrivaine kept shooting Merlin sympathetic looks that really made her want to slap him in the face, damn traitor. But that could wait for later, her first priority was to get all the knights and Arthur in one place so they could work this out. She wouldn't be able to do it alone. She set down Arthur's lunch tray on his desk and slipped out of the room while he was prattling on about some lord or another coming to visit, she'd get an earful later but if her plan worked then it would be worth it. She slipped down the hallways looking for Gwen and Lancelot.

Gwaine and Percival were sitting on the sidelines of the training field when Lancelot came jogging up to them. He looked slightly out of breath and worried. He had something in his hand. Gwaine raised an eyebrow at the other knight.

"What's wrong Lance?" Lancelot frowned at the two knights.

"Have either of you seen Merlin I can't find her." Both knights flinched at the mention of the maidservant they had so recently hurt. All four of the knights involved in what they now coined the incident were still beating themselves up about what they did. They were never going to be able to forgive themselves, they had all accepted that and they all knew Merlin was never going to forgive them either so they avoided her as much as physically possible. Gwaine had even given up alcohol as a kind of recompense.

"No what's wrong? Did something happen?" Gwaine couldn't stand the thought of Merlin getting hurt again. It was bad enough he had hurt her like that, it broke his heart into a million tiny pieces. Lancelot frowned deeply and held out the thing he was holding. It was Merlin's scarf and there was something red on the corner.

"I found this in one of the corridors. No one's seen her since she served Arthur his lunch, apparently he turned around and she vanished." The knights leapt to their feet attracting the attention of Leon and Elyan nearby. They came over and the other knights immediately told them what was going on and they all decided to go looking for Merlin. That was how they found themselves one by one trapped in the old council chambers locked in until they were all stuck in the dusty room. They looked at each other each rubbing minor bruises from their unceremonious journeys into the room. They all looked confused and a bit annoyed but most of them just looked worried. None of them had any idea what was going on but it couldn't be good. A door on the other side of the room opened and someone slipped into the room. The knights turned and cringed slightly. It was Merlin.

"We need to talk."

Gwaine was happy to see that Merlin was alright, but he was also ashamed of himself. He didn't want to be in the same room as her, he didn't want to remember hurting her. Didn't want her to remember it either and he reasoned that the best way to do that was avoiding her. None of them wanted her to remember that.

"Sit down." One of the other doors opened and Arthur was lead in by Gwen who closed the door after her. Gwen locked the door behind them and walked over to Merlin handing her the key.

"We need to talk about the way you lot have been acting lately." All of the knights flinched refusing to meet Merlin's eyes. Merlin sighed, it almost sounded like a growl.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about! Ever since we got back from the Longstead you have been refusing to even look at me. And trust me I know why but this has to stop! We can't keep avoiding each other, it will never work. Yes you hurt me, but here's the thing. None of you were in your right minds, you would never have hurt me willingly. I forgive you." At that all the knights looked up at her, shock in their eyes.

"I forgive you. Gwen forgives you." The future queen nodded at the knights. Merlin turned to Arthur.

"I know you're still mad at them too Arthur, I've seen the way you've been training them. You never push anyone that hard. You need to get over it, you prat. I honestly think they've punished themselves enough." Arthur frowned at the knights then rolled his eyes and nodded at his maidservant. She smiled at him slightly. Gwaine was the first to speak.

"Merlin, I am so sorry. I would never hurt you and I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for letting that thing control my mind and actions. You have no idea how sorry I am." Merlin stepped up to him a sad smile on her face.

"But I do know. I talked to Giaus about the Lamia, no man in history has ever been able to resist their influence. The fact that you couldn't either does not make you less of a man, it just proves that you, that all of you are human." The other knights looked around at each other, at her and smiled slightly.

"Besides you gave up mead! I think that really proves how sorry you are." Laughter broke out in the silent room. The rest of the knights made their apologies and when Merlin unlocked the door they dragged her off for a stiff drink at the local tavern. Arthur grouched about his maidservant not doing her job as he followed them, claiming that he had to make sure they were sober enough to go on patrol the next day. Things were starting to get back to normal.


	15. Bells

**Author's Note: This one occurred to me when making my latest costume for Starfest! Also I am not dead! I just got a job. Anyway, Merlin is really sneaky, like crazy sneaky. She's always sneaking in and out of Camelot and after people. What if Arthur found out? Bwahahahah. Anyway here we go.**

Bells

They were trying to sneak into a large fortress that belonged to a bandit leader who had kidnapped Gwaine and Leon. They had split up to find an entrance into the fortress. Merlin was acting as a go between, running back and forth between Arthur, Lancelot and Percival with information. Arthur had objected to this but been overruled, despite the fact that he was King. He had sent her off to tell Lancelot and Percival that he'd found an unlocked door. She'd been gone for a few minutes and he didn't want to admit that he was worried. She could have gotten caught or fallen into a home, like Gwaine and Leon had when they had been caught on patrol. There was absolutely no sound from the surrounding forest at all, not even the chirp of a bird. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him and whirled frowning.

"Could you be any louder Merlin?" A large figure stepped out of the forest and Arthur stepped back pulling his sword as the bandit, who was definitely not Merlin, brought down a large hammer towards Arthur's head. There was a faint whistle by Arthur's ear and the bandit fell, a crossbow bolt between his eyes. Arthur jumped back as the big man tumbled down with the force of a felled tree. He looked around for the archer but couldn't find anyone. Then a hand wrapped around his mouth and he almost panicked and attacked when a voice whispered in his ear.

"You clotpole! I was trying to lead him away from you when you gave yourself away!" The feminine hand released his mouth and he turned around and found Merlin, crossbow in hand.

"How did you do that? You're usually clumping through the forest like a wildron." Merlin rolled her eyes.

"It's called being stealth, King Clotpole. You may want to learn it." Stifled laughter alerted the two to the presence of Lancelot and Percival.

"Good I was just about to explain the plan to His Royal Obnoxiousness here."

Not twenty minutes later three of the four of them had been caught and tossed in a cell with Gwaine and Leon. That had not been the plan and now the only person who knew where they were was Merlin, the useless maidservant. Arthur was deep in thought trying to figure out a way to escape when there was a thump and the first guard went down. The others clambered and searched but couldn't find the source of the cross bow bolt. Several more of them fell and still there was no noise to tell them where their assailant was. It made Arthur nervous. When the last guard dropped Merlin stuck her head around the corner and began to pick her way through the bodies, stopping to pick up the keys. Arthur stared incredulously as she unlocked the cell door and then their chains.

"You… How… I need to put a bell on you just so I know where you are, don't I!" Merlin laughed as they snuck out of the fortress, unaware that Arthur planned on doing just that when they got home.


	16. Ringing Silence

**Author's Note: Ok this is kind of a continuation of the last chapter. I own nothing.**

Ringing Silence

Captured again. This happened to the knights of Camelot and their king way too often. But once again Merlin had managed to slip away from their captors at the last second. Arthur was glad of that at least as they were led, hands tied and disarmed, through the forest. He thought he heard something over the sound of their captors marching along but dismissed it. That was until he saw the small smile creeping onto Lancelot's face and the out and out grin Gwaine was sporting. That made him curious, what did they know that he didn't? Then he heard it again. It was not a sound one heard in the forest very often, or really at all. It was the sound of chiming bells. That made him grin slightly. Their idiot was following them. Everything would be alright.

_Two Months Ago_

"Arthur, I am not wearing it. It's never going to happen." Arthur rolled his eyes at his stubborn maid as he held up a set of three small gold bells attached to each other with red yarn.

"Yes Merlin, you are going to wear them. I'm not having you getting lost on a patrol again, or a hunt, or a quest. None of which you should actually be going on in the first place, but since I cannot seem to find an effective way to keep you here you will be wearing these every time we go out of the castle for longer than a day. I want to know where you are so I can keep you from doing something stupid or inappropriate." Merlin scoffed.

"Name one thing that I've done that was stupid or inappropriate!" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like the list? The knights and I put it together, it's quite extensive." Merlin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I am not wearing bells Arthur! It's demeaning! I am not a pet or a child that needs to be kept under constant watch." Arthur nodded.

"Fine then you are to be confined to the castle whenever the knights and I leave on a quest!" Merlin very nearly exploded then and there.

"What!? Arthur you can't just lock me up whenever you leave." Arthur nodded.

"Who's king here? Oh right that would be me. I can and I will Merlin. It's not safe for you to be out there with us, especially with your new found stealth that makes it impossible for anyone to find you. So either you wear the bells or you stay here." Growling to herself Merlin walked forward and snatched the bells from him before stomping out of his room in a fury, stepping on his foot on the way out. Merlin was angry with him for a month but he thought he was being perfectly reasonable. She'd pulled this disappearing act again last time they had been out on one of their many adventures and they had found her two days later nearly dead with a poisoned arrow in her leg. She claimed that she remembered nothing but Giaus said that the poison had been rare and possibly strengthened with magic as it should have taken much longer to bring her to the brink of death than just two days.

The bells were Arthur's way of preventing this from happening again. As long as he could hear them then Merlin was nearby and moving, and therefore most likely alive and well. But if their sound disappeared there was more than likely trouble as it inevitably found a way to Merlin or she would go find it, he honestly wasn't sure which way he liked it better. All he knew was that the ringing silence the bells left behind when they vanished from earshot, along with the maid attached to them, was one of the most terrifying sounds he'd ever heard.


	17. Bloody Love

**Authors Note: So this crazy idea popped into my brain. Roll with me peoples, this one is kind of inspired by a Lady Gaga song called Bloody Mary. I own nothing**

Bloody Love

Lancelot was the only one who really noticed a difference in either girl. It started with Gwen becoming much more distant and much colder to anyone but Arthur. He had talked to Merlin about it and she had agreed that Gwen was acting strange and that she would look into it. Then Merlin had gone missing for a day and a half. When she got back she was cold and distant, she wouldn't speak to Lancelot or any of the other knights, except Gwaine who she flirted with constantly. She was even cold towards Giaus, which set off alarm bells with everyone except Gwaine and Arthur who seemed to be too busy following Gwen and Merlin around to do anything. Something simply wasn't right, of that much Lancelot was sure. But he had no idea what it was until one night at a feast he caught a glimpse of Merlin out of the corner of his eye standing next to a mirror. She was smiling at Gwaine but her reflection showed something horrible, it was a twisted creature with bright glowing red eyes. He excused himself to go talk to Giaus.

"It's a creature called a siren, they aren't supposed to exist. The legends say they would abduct women who were in love and take their place slowly draining the life out of the man of their choice then, when that was finished and the man was dead they would kill the women they had abducted so as to keep their form and whatever power they themselves had in life." Lancelot paled.

"And since they have Merlin, that is exceptionally bad." Giaus nodded.

"The only good thing is that the legends state they have to do it in that order so the real Gwen and Merlin are alive somewhere." Lancelot nodded in relief.

Meanwhile in a deep cave a few miles outside of Camelot a figure stirred from the cold hard ground. A slightly shorter figure rushed forward in the dim light of the single torch in the cavern.

"Merlin? Merlin please wake up." The figure on the ground groaned again and sat up rubbing a lump on her head.

"Gwen?" Gwen nodded and rushed forward hugging Merlin tight. Merlin tensed for a second before hugging her friend back.

"Are you alright Gwen? Lance and I figured out that you were missing. Did they hurt you?" Gwen shook her head.

"No not really, I was just walking down the corridor towards the Library when something hit me in the back of the head then I woke up here, chained to the wall." She gestured to the cuff around her ankle. She looked scared.

"I'm just glad you're alright. When did I get here, I don't remember much. I was headed to the armory to talk to Lancelot about the thing that had replaced you but then something took a swing at me from behind, then nothing." This wasn't entirely true, the thing that looked like Gwen had missed but the second thing had better aim but Merlin didn't want to scare Gwen further. The thing that had managed to take her down had been a twisted, stunted creature but before she'd faded out of consciousness completely she had seen it shift and its skin bend to match her own. The only difference was that the eyes at that close a distance had flashed a brilliant red.

"I think it's been about a day. It's hard to tell time in here." Merlin nodded then searched her skirt for something. She grinned as she pulled a knife from the sheath hidden under her petticoat. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know why you have that under your skirt?" Merlin's grin turned sheepish.

"Hey, it gets dangerous going questing with the boys. You'd be surprised how often this kind of thing happens. They never think to check under the petticoats." With that she began picking the lock to the cuff on her leg. When she realized that these cuffs were a bit sturdier than the ones normally used in the crumbling castles she and the knights normally got themselves trapped in. Using the sound of metal on metal as a cover she whispered a spell under her breath and the cuff fell away. Gwen grinned at her as Merlin came over and did the same thing to her cuff. Carefully the two of them slipped out of the cave and made their way under cover of darkness to the entrance to the nearest siege tunnel.

"Why are we sneaking in, and how can you see anything in here?" Gwen whispered as Merlin led the way down the pitch black tunnel.

"I can't really see that well, I just know the tunnels. As to why the sneaking, well what would you think if you saw someone you probably saw not ten minutes ago, in torn up clothes and looking distinctly worse for the wear?" Gwen thought about it for a moment.

"I would think it was odd." Merlin nodded.

"Now put an enchanted Arthur in that position." Gwen shuddered at the thought then nodded.

"Good point." Merlin took her hand and smiled slightly.

"It'll be ok. We just have to get to Giaus. He'll know how to stop this." Gwen nodded and they made their way down the dark tunnel.

Giaus wasn't wholly surprised when Merlin and Gwen, the originals as far as he could tell, snuck into his room in the middle of the night. He told them what he knew and that the sirens could only be killed by a blade impregnated with venom or that could kill the undead. Merlin nodded and the two of them snuck off to find Excalibur.

Meanwhile Lancelot was following Arthur and Gwaine who had gone into the throne room and had yet to come out. He had been hiding in the alcove just off the throne room for over two hours when something finally happened. Merlin and Gwen walked up to the door talking and grinning.

"So I hear there's a tournament over in Mercia, when we've finished here do you want to check it out?" Merlin giggled.

"I don't know. I quite enjoy this body, and once I kill the original and get all her power, the possibilities are intoxicating. I'm not sure I want to switch out for a while. I mean with all this magic, stored up in this one little human, we could live forever, young and beautiful! It's tempting." Gwen nodded contemplative.

"And once we kill the king and his right hand knight Camelot will fall apart on its own. We could rule here." The fake Merlin grinned.

"Now you're thinking! Who needs a few measly knights when we can have our pick of the best?" The false Gwen nodded grinning devilishly.

"Let's just take care of these two then go finish off the witch and her friend. Then we'll take over Camelot, sound good?" The false Gwen nodded at the fake Merlin. Merlin pushed open the door and bowed to Gwen in an exaggerated way. She giggled and headed into the room. Lancelot tried to follow them but the door had locked behind them. He banged on the door but there was no response. Percival, who had been following the knights, unknown to Lancelot, rushed over and slammed his foot into the door. He trusted Lancelot more than anyone else. The two of them rushed into the room to find a peculiar sight to say the least.

A battle was waging in the throne room of Camelot between two sets of the same women. One Gwen wheedled a long sword, the blade of which dripped some kind of liquid against an unarmed Gwen who seemed to be doing quite well with just her hands. One of the Merlins appeared to be wheedling Arthur's sword against the other Merlin who was looking more panicked by the second. Gwaine and Arthur were both out cold in the corner. Both of the other knights paused in the doorway unsure of what to do. The unarmed Gwen was backed up against the wall, tears blooming in her eyes.

"Help me, please! She's trying to kill me and take my place!" Percival took a step towards the armed Gwen but Lancelot saw the flash of red in the tear filled eyes of the one with her back against the wall. She pulled a dagger from nowhere and swung it at the real Gwen who didn't have time to block.

Merlin practically materialized between the two driving Excalibur into the false Gwen's chest to the hilt. She screamed, an inhuman thing that startled Arthur awake in the corner. He blinked and looked up to find his best friend yanking a sword out of his true loves chest. He shot to his feet, stunned as Gwen's body fell to the ground and something shrieked and attacked forcing Merlin to parry claws with what he now saw was his sword. The thing that was attacking Merlin now looked just like her but feral, with long claws and bright glowing red eyes. The woman who had her back turned to him turned and was revealed to be Gwen, she dropped her sword and rushed into his arms. He looked down at the corpse on the floor and as he watched it shifted from the girl of his dreams into a hideous being with blank red eyes and a shriveled face. He held her a little tighter.

The false Merlin was losing this fight. She needed more energy. She faked left and dove for Gwaine's unconscious form on the floor. She choked on her own blood as Excalibur drove into her torso and twisted.

"Stay away from him you bitch!" Merlin hissed in her ear as she went limp.

Gwaine jolted awake to the worst sight he could have imagined. Merlin, blood dripping out the side of her mouth eyes going blank a sword sticking out of her chest. His scream of rage and terror caught in his throat as the face before him shifted, turning grey and shriveled the eyes slipping from blue to pure but dull red. The corpse fell away revealing the real Merlin standing holding Arthur's sword that was coated in blood. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her, coated in dirt with blood flecks on her face and in her hair but so very much alive. Before he could think he scrambled to his feet and hugged her close. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing. When he did he let her go like he'd been burned and both of them blushed as red as Camelot's flag.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. They were both hopeless. Percival was still confused. Gwen giggled at her friends. Arthur cleared his throat.

"So, anyone want to tell me what happened?" Merlin shook her head.

"Nope. Gwen you get to explain this one." With that she walked out of the throne room still blushing to the roots of her raven hair.


	18. Admitting You Were Wrong

**Author's Note: So I was thinking… It's a dangerous practice and this time I can blame someone for putting ideas into my brain. The rating on this story may be changing because of this chapter, this one gets really dark. Like really really dark. Nobodysaiditwouldbethishard, I would like to thank you for the ideas your last review spawned, and yet curse you at the same time as I may lose the younger audience here. Also I know I've been gone forever from this story. I am sorry. This chapter is extra-long to make up for that. I own nothing.**

Admitting You Were Wrong

Arthur Pendragon could count on one hand the number of times he had admitted he was wrong before Merlin had come to Camelot, out loud or even just to himself. Since Merlin had arrived in his life that had changed, overnight. His whole world view had been tossed on its side by this skinny mouthy girl who had been brave and stupid enough to stand up to him, who had pulled him out of the way of a dagger before any of the knights had been able to even react. She was different and had changed his view of women in general. She had opened his eyes to things beyond the walls of the citadel, beyond court life. She had shown him what real friends were and helped him to build his relationship with Gwen. She had changed everything about his world but Arthur himself was stubborn. He had tried to resist whatever it was about Merlin that made everyone like her, that let her change everything about the world around her by just being her. But even he had changed over the years because of Merlin.

He still hated admitting he was wrong or had made a stupid decision. He could still count the number of times he had admitted it aloud on one hand. However the number of times he had found himself to be wrong and admitted it to only himself had risen to the point where he had lost track. He would admit now that the bells had been a stupid idea, a selfish decision and one he would never be able to make up for if, when, they found Merlin again.

She had been taken by slavers who specialized in the abduction and sale of young beautiful women. Their purposes were quite unsavory to say the least and the few women who had managed to escape on their own had been abused in more ways than one. But quite possibly the worst part for Arthur was that it was all his fault they had gotten her in the first place. They had been out on a routine patrol and Merlin's bells had gotten tangled in her skirt and saddle and she had taken nearly ten minutes to get untangled and she had once again gotten angry at him for him requiring her to wear them in the first place. They had fought, he was just trying to keep an eye on her to keep her from getting hurt but she hated being controlled. It was part of what made her the most awful servant in Camelot.

She had stormed off, bells jingling merrily as she went. A few minutes later the sound of bells had suddenly stopped, the silence was followed by a muffled scream and the sounds of a struggle. They had rushed off and found Merlin being dragged off by a large burly man while his twenty thugs advanced to fight them. They had managed to kill about fifteen of the men but all but one of the others got away with Merlin in tow. The final man left behind had sung like a bird when Gwaine threatened him extensively. Unfortunately it had still taken them a week to get to the castle the slave traders were operating out of.

They had stormed it, killing anyone who got in their way until they reached the throne room of the tumbled down castle. A sale had been going down, half a dozen terrified women cowering in chains next to a rusty wrought iron throne. They had taken down the buyers and Arthur held the man sitting in the throne at the point of his sword. He recognized him as one of the men who had snatched Merlin. He would have run him through then and there but Merlin was not among the women currently sobbing in relief as Percival and Leon opened their chains. Lancelot, Elyan and Gwaine were tying up the remaining men. The man on the throne was smiling at Arthur, the desperate smile of someone who knew he was doomed.

"I remember you, blondie. You're the one who tried so hard to save that blue eyed bitch." Arthur hit him, hard.

"You will address me with respect. Where is Merlin?" The man spat blood and grinned at Arthur.

"Oh yeah you're the bloody king ain't ya? What would a little skinny grubby serving girl mean to you? She's gotta be one hell of a lay if you're so desperate to get her back." Arthur was not the only one who snarled at the man at this but Arthur held up a hand to hold his knights back. The man still hadn't answered his question.

"Where is she?" He ground it out digging the tip of his sword into the man's collarbone slightly, just enough to draw blood. The man whistled.

"I know she's pretty but what's she got that the others don't? Guess I should be asking a higher price for that one. Already set it pretty high though. Her being untouched and all that. Should have fixed that myself when I had the chance." Arthur saw red and the next thing he knew the man's head was rolling across the floor. He swore loudly and the women flinched. Arthurs sword was dripping blood. One of the women, a tan haired green eyes girl in torn up rags, stepped hesitantly forward.

"Excuse me your majesty." Arthur turned to her trying to smile reassuringly.

"Yes?" She curtsied slightly.

"Emma your highness. What did your friend look like?" Arthur described Merlin rapidly and Emma nodded.

"I know where she is sire. She was in the cell across from mine. She would back sass the guards to distract them from us." Gwaine nodded the ghost of a smile flitting across his face.

"Yeah that's Merlin." Emma smiled slightly as Arthur stepped forward away from the body of the slave trader. It slipped forward and something rolled off of what was left of his neck. Lancelot bent down and picked it up. It was a key with strange runes engraved on it. Emma and the other women flinched at the sight of it.

"You're going to need that too. He didn't like her attitude so he put the collar on her." Arthurs eyes narrowed at the key in Lancelot's hand. Emma motioned for them to follow her.

"What collar Emma?" Emma shivered.

"He has a collar that's enchanted to suppress the will of others, sap them of their strength. If its worn too long, it just leaves them empty." She shivered as if remembering it herself. She rubbed a small scar on her neck, it looked only a few weeks healed. She kept talking as she led them deeper into the castle, down to the dungeon.

"He put it on your friend about three days ago. She almost escaped on her own. She told me she was planning to escape and bring back help. She said that she would find the knights of Camelot and bring them to save us. But they caught her just outside the main gate. He had her whipped..." Emma stuttered slightly, tear building in her eyes.

"In front of everyone to set an example. Then he put the collar on her and she screamed. I only had to wear it for a few hours but it was horrible." Arthur glanced at the worried faces of the other knights. If a few hours with this collar on were bad what state would Merlin be in after three days wearing it. They only encountered a few guards that Gwaine and Arthur dealt with quickly when they reached the cells. It was dark and damp down here. Several torches were lit along the walls and pale faces stared out at them. Emma grabbed the keys from one of the downed guards and began unlocking cells while Percival grabbed the torch and held it out in front of them as they searched for a familiar raven haired blue eyed girl among the mass of people. There were so many, varying in age from about five to what appeared to be thirty, it made Arthur sick to his stomach. But he was nearly physically sick when they did find Merlin. She was hanging from the celling suspended by her wrists. There was a thick metal collar around her neck that practically swam with runes that seemed to bend and change as they looked at it. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Arthur didn't wait for Emma to get to them. He dropped his sword and pulled a dagger dropping to his knees and picking the lock. His hands were shaking and kept slipping. Gwaine shoved him aside. He had the door unlocked in under two minutes and they all rushed inside.

Merlin was a mess. The back of her shirt and corset were in tatters. There was blood staining what was left of the material. Her right shoulder looked like it was dislocated and swollen. She had a black eye and a cut lip. She was breathing to their relief but it was shallow and harsh even in her unconscious state. Lancelot snatched the stool from the corner of the cell and stood on it key in hand. He unlocked the collar from around her neck and a slow dribble of blood leaked out from under it as he threw it aside as hard as he could. He was glad he had unlocked it for as her eyes flickered open slightly they flashed momentarily gold suggesting to him that the collar had also been suppressing her magic. Lancelot pulled a dagger and cut her down, handing her off to Gwaine so he could safely get off the stool. Gwaine picked her up bridal style and just cradled her there for a few minutes while Arthur untied her wrists. Percival, Leon and Elyan were helping Emma get the rest of the girls out. When they were finished the knights left the now empty fortress. The woman had scattered, most on horses the slave traders had left in their stables, heading back to their homes and families. Emma had bid them farewell as she rode off with the other five women who were to have been sold that day.

Merlin didn't stir the whole way back to Camelot and Gwaine refused to let her out of his sight. Once they were back they had returned Merlin to her panicked guardian and Giaus had shut them all out of the physician's quarters. It was two weeks before they heard any word on her at all.

Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur were walking somberly up to the physician's quarters. They did this every day since they had returned in hopes that Giaus would let them in to see their friend. So far they hadn't had any luck but today when they knocked on the door Giaus opened it all the way instead of just a crack. He motioned them inside. Merlin was nowhere to be seen but the door to her room was shut. The elderly man smiled at them.

"Merlin is in her room changing, she should be down in a few minutes." Lancelot sighed in relief.

"So she's alright then?" Arthur asked his tone making him sound like a child whose best friend had just broken a bone for the first time. This made Giaus smile a little.

"She's making an excellent recovery. It was a bit touch and go there for a while, a side effect of that collar I'm afraid. But she's just about ready to head back to work." The door to Merlin's room opened and she emerged not looking up.

"Giaus can you help me with this, I can't reach to tie it myself." The back of her brown outer corset was untied. She looked up and blushed a bright crimson. The black eye had faded entirely. She looked almost completely healed. There were bandages peeking out from under her sleeves. Gwaine stepped forward smiling his most charming smile.

"I can help with that." Before she could protest he was up the two small stairs gently turning her around and tying the laces at the back of her outer corset. The other three men in the rom smiled knowingly as he finished and smiled at Merlin as she turned around.

"Two gold pieces says he kisses her." Arthur muttered to Lancelot who shook his hand accepting the bet. Merlin and Gwaine were inches apart. Her hair had grown out slightly in the past three weeks it now nearly reached her chin. Gwaine gently reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"I like your hair like this." He said as his hand rested against her face for a moment. She blushed deep crimson and turned away hopping down the stairs. Gwaine smiled wistfully. Arthur swore under his breath and handed Lancelot two gold pieces as Merlin began to bustle around helping Giaus. She was going to be perfectly fine but Arthur was going to have to be more careful about the bets he made.

The other knights left but Arthur stuck around for a few minutes.

"Merlin…" She turned to him still slightly red.

"Yes?" He sighed, he was especially bad at this.

"I hate to do it but I was wrong. The bells were a really bad idea. They wouldn't have heard you if you if you hadn't been wearing them." Merlin nodded slightly.

"So does that mean I don't have to wear them anymore?" Arthur nodded slowly.

"Yes. That's what that means." Merlin grinned.

"Good cause I kinda lost them anyway." Arthur chuckled and shook his head as he left the room.


	19. Tattoos

**Authors Note: This one popped into my head a while back but didn't really come together until now. This one takes place after the events of my other story the Labyrinth, though I'll explain everything you need to know about that one in this one. I own nothing. **

Tattoos 

_'__Emrys… Emrys… Emrys…'_ Merlin sat bolt upright looking around as the voice echoed in her head again. She knew that voice. She glanced around and saw that the knights were all asleep save Elyan who was on watch but paid her no attention. He probably hadn't heard her. The voice echoed in her head again, more insistent than it had been before. She carefully stood and slipped off into the trees. It wasn't that she was trying to hide from the knights so much as it was a force of habit at this point. It was how she had always answered calls like this. Besides she didn't think the knights and Arthur were quite ready to meet this particular ally of hers.

The knights and Arthur had learned her secret about two months ago because of a power hungry sorcerer and a magical labyrinth. They had taken the news rather well and Arthur had even appointed her unofficial Court Sorceress. They had been working together to rewrite the laws on magic for the past two months. It was turning out to be an interesting process, teaching Arthur the basics of how magic was used was odd to say the least. But they had decided that he couldn't make laws about something he didn't understand. The voice directed her to a clearing in the forest. They had just taken out a particularly pesky group of bandits and were camped out near the valley of the fallen kings. There was an archway to her left that led into the valley proper. There was a person waiting for her in the clearing. He smiled at her as she approached.

"Altor, my friend it is good to see you." They shook hands, the stern Catha's face breaking into a smile. He bowed to her and she rolled her eyes slightly, no matter how many times she asked him not to he always bowed, they all did.

"It is wonderful to see you as well Emrys. I must ask if you have felt the pull of magic recently." Merlin nodded. Some kind of magic had been calling out to her, it had started a few days ago and had been getting worse ever since. She hadn't had time to do anything about it yet though.

"Yes I have been feeling something call out to me the past few days. You know what it is?" Altor nodded, he was smiling slightly.

"I do indeed Emrys. It is the magic of the earth, the triple goddess herself is calling for you." Merlin felt magic pulse in the air in something like excitement. She nodded slowly.

"But why?" Altor smiled again.

"I believe there is a friend of yours who can answer that better than I can." There was a flapping of wings and the great dragon landed in the clearing followed by Athusia who wrapped himself around her shoulders and began to tell her everything about what had happened to him since he had last seen her. Kilgaraha cleared his throat. Merlin giggled and shushed Athusia so Kilgaraha could explain things.

Elyan woke Arthur with a swift tap to the shoulder. That wasn't how the knights woke each other for the shift change so Arthur was immediately on guard. He rolled to his feet looking around to see what the problem was and spotted it at once. Merlin wasn't asleep on her bed roll. Arthur swore loudly startling the rest of the knights awake. Gwaine sat up and immediately his eyes zeroed in on Merlin's empty bed roll. He shot to his feet, followed closely by Lancelot. They were about to ask where everyone's favorite warlock had wandered off to when there was a bright golden glow from the forest to their left. Without a second thought they raced off.

When they reached the clearing they saw the great dragon standing by a large glowing archway that Merlin was walking through Athusia warbled at them and flew over to Arthur but Arthur ignored the small dragon in favor of shouting at Merlin.

"Merlin!" She didn't seem to hear him as she stepped all the way into the golden arch which shimmered for a moment then vanished leaving behind an empty crumbling stone archway. Arthur would deny it to his dying day but he and the other knights screamed as they ran forward but Merlin had disappeared along with the archway. The great dragon chuckled.

"Be still young king she is quite well." Arthur turned on the dragon that had so long ago almost brought Camelot to ruin. Merlin said he was her ally even her friend but Arthur didn't trust him.

"Where is she?" More than one voice echoed this question at once. Arthur snarled it, Gwaine was shouting at this massive creature of magic. Lancelot sounded simply curious as if he took this creatures word that their friend was safe, Elyan was frowning looking concerned. Leon was confused hand still tight around the hilt of his sword he was one of the few knights that had actually survived the dragons attack on Camelot. Percival hadn't spoken, he had nodded at the large dragon's assurance and turned to Athusia to play with the small white dragon. The large golden dragon laughed loudly. Arthur and Gwaine glared.

"She is taking council with the Goddess." There was drop dead silence. Lancelot was the first to speak which didn't surprise them all that much but the shaking in his voice did.

"Wait… The triple goddess? The goddess of magic?" The great dragon nodded.

"Very good Sir Lancelot. She told me you were the most intelligent of the bunch. For once she was right." Lancelot blushed a tiny bit, proud of himself for being able to keep up with this magical creature. Before anyone could say anything else someone they hadn't noticed stepped forward from beside the large golden dragon. Gwaine and Lancelot recognized him but had very different reactions to the man. Gwaine gripped the hilt of his sword till his knuckles were white, Lancelot stepped forward and reached out a hand to the man.

"Altor, good to see you again." Altor released his hand and bowed to the knight then to the others.

"It is wonderful to see you again as well Sir Lancelot and under much better circumstances than last time." Lancelot nodded grinning slightly. Altor continued speaking.

"It is an honor to meet King Arthur Pendragon and his knights of the round table. I am Altor leader of the Catha." Arthur ran through his memory trying to remember what Merlin had said about the Catha. He vaguely recalled something and put his sword away.

"You helped Merlin right?" Altor nodded.

"I and my followers have sworn our loyalty to Emrys and your shared destiny. As long as Emrys stands beside you so do we." Altor bowed to Arthur again. Arthur nodded, though he was secretly floored by this, by Merlin and the extent of her powers and these prophecies about them.

"So Altor what does Merlin being at council with the triple goddess mean?" Kilgarah cleared his throat, Arthur shook his head at the dragon.

"No. Merlin's told me about your riddles I want as clear an answer as possible." Kilgaraha laughed and nodded as Altor stepped forward.

"I do not know all the details, only Emrys can know those but my understanding of the situation is that the triple goddess wishes to assist Emrys in defeating Morgana La Fey by allowing her access to the powers of the Earth directly. To do this requires an abundance of magic and a special mark." Altor rolled up his sleeve to show off the triskelion tattoo that sat on his forearm.

"From what I understand it is very similar to the druidic tattoo but much more complicated in design and it will allow her to draw directly on the powers of the earth like no druid has ever done." Arthur and the knights were gaping. Gwaine stammered for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"So basically Merlin's off getting a tattoo from a goddess? Probably braiding each other's hair and talking about boys too. Is that about right?" Altor laughed and stared at Gwaine.

"You must be Sir Gwaine. Emrys speaks of you often. And yes in essence that is what is happening." Kilgaraha nodded looking like he wanted to laugh again.

"Yes if you wish to put it so un-poetically." Lancelot laughed. Arthur sat down on one of the rocks near the archway.

"So she's gonna be alright?" Kilgaraha nodded.

"Yes young King your warlock will be returned unharmed and better prepared for the battles to come." Arthur nodded and Athusia bounded up to him. He scratched the small dragon behind the ears. Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan went to gather up their things and move their campsite to the clearing in front of the archway. Arthur was wary of sleeping so close to the dragon that had tried to kill him so long ago but he was very tired. Altor had bowed and left not too long after his explanation was finished. They set up camp and Kilgaraha promised to watch over them for the night. Arthur would have protested but he was too busy watching the archway for any sign of his idiotic maidservant. That was how he fell asleep about half an hour later.

The next morning found the knights playing with Athusia waiting for the reappearance of their wayward friend. At around midday, when Arthur was beginning to doubt the word of both the dragon and the man who had sworn his loyalty to him through Merlin, the archway began to shimmer and glow. Soon it was once again the bright gold of the night before. The knights tried to rush forward but Kilgaraha put his tail between them and the archway.

"None of you would be able to return if you passed through that arch." They reluctantly stepped back and a few minutes later Merlin walked through the archway perfectly fine dressed in a dress none of them had ever seen on her before. Lancelot thought Gwaine's eyes were going to pop out of his head. The dress had a fitted bodice and a long flowing skirt. It was pale blue and had no sleeves showing off the tattoo that now adorned her right arm. It started at the back of her hand and stretched up her arm around her shoulder and disappeared beneath the fabric of the dress. It flowed in spirals and shapes of black ink that Arthur didn't think he could make heads or tails of if he spent hours looking at it. As she stepped forward they saw she wasn't wearing shoes and that the tattoo apparently extended all the way down her body and around her foot ending on her heel, there was a small leather bag in her hand. She glanced around the clearing and grinned sheepishly. Her hair, which had grown to just past chin length, had been pulled back slightly and braided across the top. Gwaine burst out laughing.

"See I told you they were going to braid each other's hair!" Merlin giggled slightly setting down the small bag on the rock next to the archway as it stopped glowing. Merlin seemed to be giving off a slight golden glow though and for the first time Arthur noticed that her eyes were glimmering gold. Kilgaraha cleared his throat and spoke to her.

"Young Warlock, you are glowing." Merlin looked down and blushed before closing her eyes and seeming to concentrate. Slowly the glow receded into her skin and as she opened her eyes they flashed a particularly bright gold then dimmed back to their normal blue. She still looked amazing. Gwaine stepped forward.

"Merlin, mate, you look like a princess. And this tattoo is stunning. I'm guessing it means something?" Merlin smiled as he took her hand examining the tattoo.

"It means a lot of things Gwaine. So many it would take way too long to tell you about all of them." Then she looked up, seemingly to hide her bright red blush from Gwaine, and noticed the position of the sun in the sky.

"Oh Gods! We should have been back in Camelot hours ago! Gwen's gonna kill us!" She yanked her hand back and snatched up the small bag and raced off into the woods nearby, followed by Athusia. The knights looked at each other in confusion but soon Merlin was racing back into the clearing, back in her normal clothes, which must have been in the bag. She was trying to pull on one boot and run at the same time and she tripped and would have fallen headlong if Gwaine hadn't caught her around the middle and carefully set her on her feet. She grinned at him and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. The other knights rolled their eyes at them. Kilgaraha watched as they saddled up but before they left Gwaine heard a voice in his head.

_'__Be good to her Sir Gwaine. Or you will have me to answer to.'_ Gwaine blushed and turned away from the dragon and they rode off back towards Camelot. Lancelot glanced over at Merlin and saw that her right hand was wrapped in bandages.

"What are those for Merlin?" Merlin grinned.

"Well I can't exactly walk around with the Triskelion openly on the back of my hand, not yet anyway. Once we're done with our project I should be able to wear it in the open but it's just not safe right now." Arthur nodded.

"So how are you going to explain it to anyone who asks?" Merlin grinned.

"Burned myself really badly lighting the campfire. Should be enough to quell any suspicions. Especially if I say it's gonna scar. I'll need to get some gloves though." Merlin drifted off in thought and Arthur saw Gwaine glance at her hands for a moment then nod to himself.

When they arrived back in Camelot Gwaine made the excuse of desperately needing a drink and broke off from the group at the courtyard. Merlin bounced off to talk to Giaus about the amazing experience she'd had the night before and Arthur went to find Gwen to fill her in on everything that had happened. They had all decided that Gwen should not be left out of the loop on Merlin's little secret, mostly because Arthur refused to lie to his wife. Lancelot was curious and followed Gwaine down into the market. He caught him walking into a woman's tailor and smiled slightly leaning against the wall waiting for him to come back out. About half an hour later he did and Lancelot smiled at him. Gwaine blushed slightly.

"So what did you get her?" Gwaine looked like he was going to protest but then sighed and opened the package in his hand. In it lay four pairs of gloves just Merlin's size. One of them was black and clearly meant for use while riding horses. Two of the sets were brown work gloves and the other was blue that matched the dress she'd been wearing perfectly. Lancelot smiled at him.

"She's going to love them." Gwaine smiled. They stopped once more before they made their way back up to the castle. There was a young girl, no older than twelve, selling flowers out of basket. Gwaine stopped and bought a large bouquet of lilies. He and Lancelot made their way up to the physician's quarters and Lancelot smiled at his friend.

"Good luck mate, let me know how it goes." Gwaine nodded and knocked on the door. The voices beyond the door stopped and Merlin cracked the door open then grinned at Gwaine with that smile that always set his heart beating just a bit too fast. He had the flowers behind his back so she couldn't see them.

"Gwaine! What can I do for you?" Gwaine grinned.

"Well I heard you and Lance talking on the way back about your _burn scar_." He had a hard time not laughing as he said it but he kept going.

"So I thought I would get you these, you know to help you out." He held out the package and watched as she unwrapped it her eyes lighting up as she smiled even brighter.

"Thank you Gwaine, that was so sweet you didn't have to do that." Gwaine blushed slightly. He scratched the back of his neck and blushed deeper. Why was this so hard, he'd asked a lot of girls out on a picnic before but he guessed it was for the very same reason he loved her so much, because this was Merlin. He decided he would just do it and hope for the best.

"Merlin I was wondering if you would like to come on a picnic with me." There he said it, now he braced himself for her rejection. She blushed as red as the flag of Camelot as he held out the lilies. She took them from his hand and looked up at him with those fathomless blue eyes.

"I would love to." He felt his heart sing but tried to keep it off his face as much as possible.

"Tomorrow, midday?" Merlin nodded and Gwaine took her free hand kissing the back of it, right where her new tattoo began.

"I will see you then my lady." With that he walked away trying to keep the spring out of his step until he was out of sight of the physician's quarters then he practically skipped down the corridor to find Lancelot.

Merlin turned to Giaus a gigantic smile plastered across her face. Giaus smiled at her knowingly. He would have to go speak to Leon and Percival as both knights now owed him five gold pieces each. After setting down the things Gwaine had brought her and pulling on one of the brown sets of gloves Merlin raced off to find Gwen. As she was racing through the courtyard she bumped into someone walking into the courtyard. Her momentum sent her stumbling towards the ground but before she could hit the stones of the courtyard someone caught her around the waist. She felt a spark of power pass along her tattoo and looked up into a set of icy blue eyes set beneath curly brown bangs.

"I'm so sorry miss, I should have been watching where I was going." He set Merlin back on her feet and she brushed off her skirt, unable to take her eyes off of his.

"No it was my fault." The man smiled and it clicked, she knew this man. He had been so young when she had last seen him that she didn't recognize him.

"Mordred." She practically breathed it. He smiled wider.

"Hello Merlin. It has been a long time."


	20. Dress Shopping

**Authors Note: Bwahahahahaha! Enter Mordred! Bwahahahahahahahah… Yeah. Arthur is referring to slightly altered events that took place during Arthurs Bane part two. Some slight implied nudity, nothing really explicit, let me know if I should change the rating. Clears throat. I own nothing. **

Dress Shopping

Merlin stood off to the side as Mordred spoke to Arthur. It was the open council of the day, the time when Arthur spoke to the people and when they came to him with their problems. Mordred bowed to Arthur who smiled slightly, it was clear he didn't recognize the boy, not that he'd ever known his name to begin with. Or his destiny.

"Your highness I heard you had opened trials for knights to those not of noble birth." Arthur smiled wider. He had indeed opened the trials about a month ago but no one had yet actually tried out.

"I have indeed, I take it you would like to try out for the knights?" Mordred nodded smiling wider.

"Yes sire." Arthur stood and walked closer to Mordred, not noticing Merlin tense with every step he took.

"I know you from somewhere don't I." Mordred nodded.

"Yes sire." Arthur nodded smiling wide.

"Yes you were the one that saved Merlin and I from that band of rouges up north." Mordred grinned brightly.

"Yes sire." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder still grinning.

"We would be overjoyed to have you join the knights. You just have to pass the test. We'll set up a test for you tomorrow, midday." Mordred grinned and nodded. Then he bowed.

"Thank you sire." Arthur paused.

"You never told me your name." Mordred smiled.

"My name is Mordred sire." Arthur nodded and Mordred stepped aside so the next person could present their problem. About an hour later the public audiences ended and Merlin slipped off back to her room. She pulled up the loose floorboard where she hid her magic book and fished out a set of small necklaces with matching stones. She put the floorboard back in place and held the necklaces in each hand. They glowed briefly gold then dimmed back to their normal color. She slipped one on over her head and tucked the pendant out of sight under her shirt. Then she raced off to find Lancelot.

Lancelot grinned as Merlin came barreling around the corner. Then he looked her in the face and noticed that something was bothering her. Gwaine had told him that she had said yes to going on a picnic with him so what could possibly be bothering her? She grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the unused rooms off the corridor he'd been walking down. Her eyes flashed gold and the door shimmered for a moment. Then she took a deep breath.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Merlin sighed and turned to Lancelot.

"Ok I know the others know everything about my… little secret now but there's more to the prophecies than just me and Arthur." And she explained what she knew of Mordred's destiny.

"I don't trust him in the slightest but everyone deserves a second chance." Part of Merlin's mind was yelling at her that she'd given Morgana a second chance and that had done no one any good but she had to try.

"So you want me to keep an eye on him?" Merlin nodded and held out the necklace.

"Yes. He's trying out for the knight's tomorrow at midday but I won't be here. So if he seems to be using magic or anything like that squeeze this pendant and call out my name in your head. I'll be there in seconds." Lancelot nodded and slipped on the pendant hiding it under his shirt. Then he grinned at Merlin.

"So how come you won't be there for his test?" Merlin blushed bright red. Lancelot already knew the answer to his question it was just too much fun to tease her. Her eyes flashed gold momentarily and the door shimmered again before Merlin walked up to it.

"That reminds me I have to find Gwen!" Merlin raced off and Lancelot shook his head after her.

Merlin found Gwen in her and Arthurs shared chambers reading a book. She looked up as Merlin barged in. She only did this when she knew it was only one person in the room since Arthur and Gwen had gotten married. Merlin smiled at her friend, some of her excitement coming back. Gwen grinned, standing and hugging her friend.

"Merlin! You look happy about something." Merlin's grin widened and she nodded.

"Well that's because Gwaine asked me to go with him on a picnic tomorrow." Gwen squeaked in excitement bouncing up and down as she hugged Merlin tight.

"It's about time! We need to find you something to wear!" Gwen raced off to her cabinet and pulled out a bag of coins. She tied it to her belt and grabbed Merlin's hand.

"Come on!" They raced off out of the castle. They met up with Leon on their way and he insisted on accompanying them as Gwen was Queen and shouldn't be wandering around without an escort. Gwen tried to argue that Merlin could easily take care of any threat but Leon made a good point with his response.

"Not everyone knows that, yet. Besides I have to see if this is true, cause if he really made the first move I owe Giaus five gold pieces." The girls laughed and Leon followed them down into the market. They had a blast shopping for a dress. They eventually found one, a sky blue dress with a dark blue pattern inlayed throughout it. It was fitted well with long sleeves, which had been one of Merlin's guidelines due to her new tattoo. Gwen also found her a belt made of a silver like metal, not silver as it interfered with Merlin's powers. It went well with the dress. Gwen insisted on paying for everything even though Merlin protested heavily. Gwen smiled at her.

"I'm allowed to spoil my best friend! Let me have my fun Merlin." Merlin smiled and stepped back letting Gwen have her fun. Leon smiled at the two girls as they made their way back up to the castle. Gwen dragged Merlin back to her and Arthur's rooms. Arthur was still outside training the knights. Gwen pushed her behind the changing screen and demanded she try on her new dress. Merlin giggled and began to try on the dress.

Arthur walked into his rooms and saw Gwen sitting in one of the chairs. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She grinned at him and hugged him.

"Gwen have you seen Merlin, she was supposed to be helping with training but she never showed up." A throat cleared from behind the changing curtain.

"I'm over here Arthur." Arthur raised an eyebrow at his wife. She giggled.

"Merlin, why don't you tell Arthur where you're going to be tomorrow at midday." There was a crash from behind the screen and Arthur briefly saw the top of Merlin's head at the end of the screen. She must have scrambled to her feet and peeked out from behind the screen.

"Don't you dare laugh." With that she stepped out from behind the screen in a beautiful blue dress Arthur had never seen before. There was a silver looking belt in her hands and a small pendant around her neck, just barely visible. With her chin length hair free of the braid it had had earlier she looked quite beautiful. Arthur smiled at her.

"Why would I laugh?" Gwen giggled.

"Because Gwaine asked her to go on a picnic with him!" Merlin blushed bright red. Arthur froze for a moment then swore. Merlin and Gwen jumped.

"Damn! Now I owe Lancelot and Elyan Ten gold pieces each." Gwen burst out laughing as Merlin glared at Arthur. Arthur grinned.

"I wasn't the only one making bets on who would ask who." Merlin's glare intensified. She shook her head. Merlin held out the belt.

"Can you help me with this Gwen, it's a lot easier to put it on someone else than it is to put it on me." Arthur did chuckle at that. Gwen elbowed him and stepped forward to help her put it on. She really did look nice. Arthur clapped her on the shoulder.

"You look very nice Merlin." Merlin smiled and Gwen helper her take off the belt and followed her back behind the changing screen. Arthur was thoroughly confused. Gwen smiled at Merlin who looked just as confused as Arthur had.

"I want to see your tattoo." Merlin blushed and Gwen helped her out of the dress examining the tattoo. It curved cup her arm around her shoulder and down her back. It then swirled around her hip and down her left leg, snaking around her thigh and ankle and around her foot ending in the same symbol it had begun in on her heel. Gwen gaped, the design of the tattoo seemed to shift and change the longer she looked. Merlin was holding her corset over herself. Gwen smiled at her.

"It's beautiful Merlin. I wish you didn't have to hide." Merlin nodded knowing that she wasn't just talking about the tattoo. From the other side of the screen Arthur spoke.

"Well you won't have to hide for long. We're almost done rewriting the laws, as soon as we're finished I'm putting you in charge of magic in general, at least where I can." Merlin put her corset back on and tied it with a gleam of gold eyes and a bit of magic. She pulled on her shirt and skirt and let Gwen tie the back of her outer corset.

"How do you mean?" Arthur sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you do know more about this thing than I do. So you'll be the one talking with the druids and the like and making sure everyone's doing what they are supposed to be and all that." Merlin nodded slightly before coming out from behind screen and grinning at Arthur.

"Just can't handle the weirdness huh?" Arthur grinned and ruffled Merlin's hair. She glared at him and walked out of the room with her new dress and the belt in her arms. Arthur watched her go. He spoke absently to Gwen.

"If he hurts her he's gonna have a lot of people to answer to. I hope he knows that." Gwen grinned and hugged her husband, staying in his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her.

"We all know you'd do anything for her, she's like your little sister. And we both know Gwaine would die before he hurt her." Arthur smiled down at his wife and pulled her in for a kiss.


	21. Unbreakable

**Author's Note: Ok so for those not following Labyrinth, first why not *pouts* second the last chapter has just been posted and it's got some serous Merwaine in it since everyone's rocking on that. This one takes place before Labyrinth and the previous two chapters. Arthur has just become King in this one. I own nothing. **

Untamable

Arthur and his new knights were wandering around the market with Merlin because honestly they had nothing better to do and it was a good way to help them learn the normal layout of Camelot. Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan knew the basics of how to get around, having been in Camelot before. But Percival had never been to Camelot before and things were slightly different now anyway. Camelot was finally fully rebuilt from Morgana's short but disastrous reign. Arthur wished his father had lived to see this but he couldn't dwell on that now. Instead he looked around at the people who had helped him save his kingdom, his knights and his maid. Merlin… Merlin was an enigma to him. Sure they were friends but she had risked life and limb to get him in and out of Camelot safely. She really was amazing, she had a knack for getting him out of trouble with a grin on her face. They were on the outskirts of the market now, where they sold animals. Arthur was only really interested in the horses though, with four new knights they would need new horses in the royal stables. He watched as a few of the horses were run around the pen to show them off.

"Woah! Calm down you bloody thing!" Arthur turned to watch as a chestnut mare pulled out of her handler's grip and galloped off towards the fence. People screamed and dove out of the way as she kicked down the fence and made a break for it. Arthur dove to the left along with his knights but Merlin dove to the right and somehow kept her feet taking off after the loose horse. Arthur swore but had no time to rush after his idiotic servant as the other horses had just noticed there was an opening in the fence.

They had just managed to help corral the other horses while several of the handlers fixed the broken fence. Arthur heard several of the handlers talking.

"Damn thing. Had it seven months and I still haven't been able to break it. I knew I got too good of a price of her. Probably rampaging around right now. Gonna have to pay for damages." Arthur frowned and handed over the reins of the horse he was holding over to another of the handlers. He vaulted back over the fence and gathered the knights preparing to go search for the loose horse. Lancelot who was facing the road smiled and pointed over Arthur's shoulder.

"No need. Take a look." Arthur spun round and spotted the rouge horse being ridden by Merlin, trotting merrily down the street without a care in the world. The handlers stared. Merlin was sitting sidesaddle for once, probably because the horse didn't have a saddle, the things reins were dangling in front of its head out of her reach so she had a hand wrapped in its mane. The horse trotted up to the gate in the fence and waited patiently for the handler to open the gate. He did so still stunned and Merlin rode the now sedate horse over to the fence where Arthur and carefully hopped off the horse. Then she glanced around at the stunned silence.

"What?" Lancelot and Gwaine started laughing and Merlin shook her head at them. Arthur frowned slightly as the handler approached and the mare shied away from him nickering loudly. The handler stopped, it was the same one that had been complaining about the horse earlier, he had clear marks that a horse had bitten him rather recently on his shoulder.

"Miss how did you do that?" Merlin shrugged as the horse carefully approached her and butted its head against her hand. She absently stroked her mane.

"I caught up with her at Liza's fruit stall, she was eating a few of the apples, she only managed to get through three though. She shied away at first but then she just came right up to me. She let me get on and ride her back. I just thought she was shy." Arthur hid his laugh well as Merlin looked so genuinely confused. The handler seemed to think for a moment.

"You wouldn't happen to need a horse would you miss? I can't get her to do anything for me." Merlin smiled slightly still stroking the mare. Arthur frowned slightly. Merlin's mare was getting rather old to keep up with the new stallions Arthur and his knights had chosen. But would his friend be safe on this unbroken mare?

"I couldn't afford her sir." The handler smiled at her.

"Miss you can have her for free. If you don't take her I'm afraid I won't be able to keep her, she's too wild for me to break." The implication broke Merlin's heart. Arthur couldn't stand to see his friend with tears in her eyes. He stepped forwards.

"Well your horse is getting a bit old Merlin. See if you can get her saddled up." Merlin grinned and the handler lent her a saddle to try on the mare. The horse stood stock still and let her put the saddle on her and then ride twice around the corral without the slightest bit of complaint. Arthur smiled as Merlin tied her up with the other horses they were buying that day and talked to her new horse. Lancelot wandered over to Merlin.

"What are you talking to her about?" Merlin grinned still stroking the horses deep brown mane.

"I told her to be nice to the stable boys. Jeremy is picking up the horses later today and I don't want her to bite him, he's a nice guy." Lancelot smiled a bit perplexed.

"And you think she's gonna listen to you?" Merlin frowned at him.

"Of course she will. Just because people say animals are dumb doesn't make it true." Lancelot shook his head as the horse seemed to nod at him. He laughed at his friend.

"So what are you going to call her?" Merlin seemed to think about it for a moment before looking into the horse's eyes and nodding.

"Amber. Like her eyes." Lancelot smiled as his friend went back to talking to her new horse. Merlin was odd and looked at the world in a completely new way but Lancelot knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
